Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Sequel to Creatures of the Night. Shuichi feels like he's missing something in his life and he is not sure what. He is determined to find out what it is; even if it means he'll have to deal with the Masters of Light to do so. Will he find it?
1. The Story Continues

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you all can call me Shu. If you are reading this, it means that you have read Creatures of the Night. If you haven't read Creatures of the Night and you're still reading this, I suggest you go read it before you read this. Why? Because this is a sequel! Yay! I thought that it might be good to give you guys a sequel. I've been planning on it ever since I finished Creatures of the Night. I've decided to write this to make all of you happy. Well that and the fact that I have severe writer's block on almost all of my stories and I thought this might get my mind rolling again. I don't own Gravitation nor its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. So without further adieu, I give you Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Story Continues

Witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts. Those are all something that we expect to see on Halloween right? Well little do we know that there is a world beyond ours where all those Creatures of the Night live. For years they had lived in peace without a worry. That was until the Fiends of Hell escaped from their prison in which they had been trapped in for many years. It would seem that the Creatures of the Night would becomes the fiends' slaves, until four outcast Creatures of the Night saved the day. A witch boy whose powers surpass any normal witch, a vampire that can transform into a small, white, and fluffy bat as well as only able to drink the blood of the witch boy, a werewolf smarter than any other werewolf possible, and a ghost that is as solid as a rock. Together, they were able to destroy the leader of the Fiends of Hell and bring peace to the world once again. However, the Fiends of Hell still wander around; creating havoc in the world. The four outcasts led by the witch boy began to travel to wherever they are needed to destroy the Fiends of Hell and free the Creatures of the Night of their enemy once and for all.

Five years had passed since then and the Fiends of Hell still have not been eliminated from the world of the Creatures of the Night. Many of them still roam the land; making mischief all over the place. Our story begins with Shuichi Shindo, the young witch boy, finishing off his amount of Fiends of Hell for the day. As he eliminated them, a thought weighed heavy on him. Why was he born the way he was? Why was he a witch boy and not something normal? Would his life be the same way it was right now or would his life be completely different? He knew he should be happy that he had all this recognition and popularity but it wasn't that way before. If he was more normal, could he be given more or less popularity? Those thoughts wouldn't stop going through his head. After defeating them, he sat down on a low branch and relaxed. Then, a voice called to him from beside him. It was a talking tree; the same tree whose branch he was sitting on.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" asked the tree, Everyone in the world of the Creatures of the Night knew Shuichi's name. After all, he was the famous witch boy. Shuichi sighed.

"I just have a lot weighing on my mind." said Shuichi.

"About what?"

Shuichi began to twiddle his thumbs. "Well I've been thinking about my life. For some strange reason, I feel like there's something important missing in my life."

"Something important?"

"Yes. I don't know what it could be. I have a loving mother, an annoying sister who I wouldn't trade for the world, friends who'll stick by me, and a lover who loves me for who I am. But I can't help but think that there is something missing in that picture."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Shuichi smiled. "Thank you," He got off the branch and began to walk off. "Goodbye."

Meanwhile at a dark castle, a vampire stood in front of the mirror. His skin was a white as moonlight while his messy hair and sharp eyes were as gold as sunlight. This same vampire was Eiri Uesugi, also known as Yuki; the man Shuichi fell in love with and he in return. He appeared to be practicing speaking to Shuichi.

"Shuichi," he began, "I have something I really want to tell you. We've been together for five years and... well... five years is a really long time. This is the longest I've ever been with anyone else. No that's not right. I've never heard of another couple whose stayed in a relationship for that long and not be... Dammit!" He was at the point of smacking his head against the mirror. Then, a black bat came in and perched on top of the mirror.

"What's up bro?" it asked.

Yuki looked up at the bat and glared. "Go away Tatsuha!" he growled, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow. "Busy of what? All you're doing is talking to yourself in front of the mirror."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm practicing what I'm going to say to Shuichi. I have to make it perfect or it will be a complete disaster, causing havoc around the world, worse than the Fiends of Hell are doing right now."

"Bro. It's not that big of a deal. You're just asking Shuichi to marry you."

"And it shows how little you know. Shuichi is no ordinary witch. He's the first witch boy in existance, the most powerful of them all, and the first to fall in love with someone who loves him in return. Asking him to marry me would make him the first witch to fall in love with someone who loves him in return and get married to that someone. If I just pop the question without anything leading up to it, it wouldn't be all that romantic. Not that I really care. I just don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone for not making something people will remember for a long time to be romantic. Anyways, shouldn't you continue your flying practice?"

"I'm done for the day and I have nothing to do."

"I see. Then leave! I have to finish this quickly. I'm going to stay over at Shuichi's and that will be when I ask him to marry me with my speech."

Tatsuha laughed. "I think you may start to bore him and put him to sleep before he realizes it's supposed to be romantic before you even start."

Now that got Yuki furious. He tried to grab Tatsuha and smash his little brother's head on the wall but he flew off the mirror and up in the air high enough so he couldn't catch him. "HA HA!" Tatsuha continued laughing, "There's no way you can catch me up here."

And that's when Tatsuha made a big mistake because he forgot that Yuki could also turn into a vampire bat. Yuki tranformed into a fluffy white vampire bat and flew after Tatsuha. The two brothers continued their chase until they were both grabbed by someone. It was a woman with long brown hair and grey eyes. She looked like an older woman version of the two brothers.

"Enough is enough," she yelled at them, "Everyday you both end up in some kind of conflict and I want it to stop even if it's just for today. Tohma is in his study working and he doesn't want anyone disturbing him."

"Then why are _you_ yelling Mika?" asked Yuki as he smirked, "Doesn't that mean you're disturbing him too?"

Mika glared at Yuki. "Don't be smart with me!" she hissed, "Don't you have somewhere to go soon?"

"I do," said Yuki, "But first I want to speak to Tohma. He may give me the advice I need." Before Mika could say another word, Yuki broke free from her grasp and flew to the door to the study of his brother-in-law, Tohma Seguchi. He transformed back into his vampire form and knocked on the door.

"Tohma?" Yuki called out, "It's Eiri. I need to talk to you."

"Please come in Eiri." Tohma called out from inside.

Yuki opened the door. The walls in the study were completely covered with bookshelves except for the area around the door and around the fireplace. The fire in the fireplace glowed red like the the colour of blood. There was a sitting area with four black couches surrounding a tiny rectangular coffee table. He saw Tohma sitting at him desk, writing with a old quill made from a raven's feather. As soon as Yuki closed the door, Tohma looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, it's not everyday you come to see me," he spoke, "What do I owe you the pleasure?"

"I don't have long Tohma so I'm just gonna go right out and say it," he announced, "What was it like when you asked Mika to marry you?"

Tohma got up and walked over to Yuki. "Why do you wish to know this?"

"Well, I've been thinking of marriage myself. It doesn't sound like a bad idea so I thought..."

"Are you thinking of asking Shuichi Shindo to marry you?" Yuki knew that the bat was out of the bag and nodded. Tohma's smile widened. "It's about time you both settle down. You've been together for five years now. This is great news!"

"Tohma," Yuki interupted, "You didn't answer my question. What was it like when you asked Mika to marry you?"

"Well like any other Creature of the Night in my position, I too was nervous," Tohma explained, "I kept wondering to myself 'Was she going to say yes or laugh at me?' But then I thought, 'What's the worst that could happen?' So I asked her to marry me."

"And she said yes?"

"No, she laughed. For that moment I thought that I might've chose the wrong answer until she told me that she was laughing because she was so happy to be proposed. And now here we are; married and happy."

"I see," Yuki walked to the door. "Thanks Tohma. It was helpful."

Tohma pouted. "You sure you don't want me to tell you more stuff?" he asked, "It's not everyday you come to talk to me."

"No thanks," said Yuki, "I have to get going. Thanks again." And so, Yuki left and closed the door behind him; leaving a dumbfounded Tohma.

Now back with Shuichi. He had just made it back home after that exhausting night. He walked in to see his mother at her cauldron. He knew it wasn't best to disturb her and went upstairs. He eventually got to his room and opened the door to be welcomed by a mysterious rectangular box. From the smell coming from the box he guessed it was pizza, but what was it doing in his room? He walked over to the box and opened it.

"BOO!" a voice came from the box; causing Shuichi to jump and fell back. He looked to see it was a familiar fluffy white vampire bat. "Did someone order a pepperoni and cheese monster pizza with vampire bat on the side?"

Shuichi began to laugh. "Yuki!" he laughed, "I would kill you if one, I didn't love you so much, and two, if your feet didn't sink into the pizza and is currently held by the cheese."

Yuki looked down. Indeed, his feet had sunk into the pizza and held by the cheese. He looked up and glared at Shuichi who was still laughing. "Are you just gonna be standing there laughing your ass off or are you going to help me?" Shuichi was still laughing but he walked over to the box and helped pull Yuki out of the pizza. As soon as Shuichi pulled him out, Yuki transformed back into his vampire form and pushed Shuichi onto the floor with him following. They both laid there with Yuki on top and Shuichi looking up at him.

"Are you gonna get off me now?" asked Shuichi, "You're heavy."

Yuki smirked at him. "Nope." he replied before leaning forward and giving Shuichi a kiss. Shuichi melted into the kiss and pulled Yuki closer to him. Their tongues wrestled as Shuichi began rubbing Yuki's back and Yuki began stroking Shuichi's hair. Their kiss kept going until they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"You both better not start what I think you're both gonna start." Kyoko Shindo's voice called.

Shuichi glared at the door. "Mother!" he yelled, "Are you spying on us using the cauldron again?"

"I just don't want my little Shuichi to get too ahead of himself. I know you've both made Love's Bond before, but I don't want to wake up in the middle of the morning from one of you moaning your head off and we know how sensitive your body is to everything."

Shuichi blushed. "Mother! Will you stop that? You're embarassing me in front of Yuki."

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just making a point. I'll leave you both alone."

Shuichi groaned and looked over at Yuki. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, "You know how mothers get."

Yuki just looked at him. "Actually I don't," he replied, "My mother was crucified while I was still little."

Shuichi gasped. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I didn't know. Well I _did_ know both your parents were crucified but I didn't know..." Before Shuichi could continue, Yuki shut him up by giving him another kiss. "Anyways, why are you here?" Shuichi continued after the kiss, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but..."

Yuki smirked. "Am I not supposed to see you a day before your birthday?" he asked.

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Crap! I totally forget tomorrow is my birthday. I've been so busy with taking care of the Fiends of Hell that I've forgotten."

"Lucky I'm here right?"

Shuichi gave him a light punch on the arm. "Don't be so full of yourself," He looked up at the ceiling. "I never thought I'd ever get this far in life. I always thought that because I was a witch boy and different from all the other witches that I wouldn't last for so long. But then I met you and everyone else. You all gave me the confidence to continue my life and never give up no matter what. I'm glad to have met you."

Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and held him tight. He moved closer to Shuichi until his lips reached the witch boy's neck. He nipped it at first; making a little red mark, then he increased the length of his fangs and bit into the skin. Shuichi gasped at the sudden act but then he relaxed his body and let Yuki feast on him. It wasn't like he was gonna die.

Shuichi had the Blood Ring on his finger, a ring that gives the wearer an endless supply of blood. He needed it because he was the only one who Yuki could feed on. Yuki is a vampire that can only drink rare blood and the only one he knew with rare blood was Shuichi. He didn't have to worry about Shuichi losing the Blood Ring because it was permanently attached to his finger. After Yuki was done drinking a fair amount of blood, he looked over at Shuichi and kissed him once more.

"We better eat or the pizza's gonna get cold." he spoke up after the kiss. Shuichi nodded and they ate the pizza. As they ate, they talked about many things such as what happened to them that day and with the Fiends of Hell they have defeated. When they were done, Yuki and Shuichi moved closer to each other and just rested in each other's arms for a while. Eventually, Yuki had to leave and he walked over to the window.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." said Yuki.

Shuichi nodded. "Of course. It _is _my birthday tomorrow. It wouldn't be a wonderful birthday without you there."

Yuki and Shuichi stood in front of each other with deep affection in their eyes. They wished their moments together didn't have to end but there was nothing they could do. They pulled each other close and gave each other one last kiss for the night. When they broke apart, they both said goodbye and Yuki jumped out of the window; transforming into his bat form before reaching the ground and flew away. He was sure that he was going to propose to Shuichi tomorrow. It was the perfect time. It had to be.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, how did you guys like that first chapter? Personally I thought it was good but that's because I wrote it. There'll be more chapters along the way, but I have to get rid of my severe Writer's Block and finish all my stories. I'll still post up chapters for this story but you know what I mean. Read and Review!**


	2. A Surprise Birthday Party

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter for the sequel of Creatures of the Night. It's at a good start. Just gotta hope nothing bad happens this chapter. Here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A Surprise Birthday Party

Shuichi woke up the next night to hear screaming. It sounded like it was coming from his twin sister Maiko's room. He got up and ran into her room to find her sitting on the floor, looking at a giant spider standing near her window. Why was the spider there? _How_ did it get there?

"Maiko what happened?" he asked.

Maiko looked up at him with her scared blue eyes and held onto him. "Shuichi!" she cried, "I don't know how it happened. I was talking to Ayaka using my Webmail and then the spider just grew big all of a sudden."

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad." said Shuichi. However just as he said that, the spider grew bigger. Shuichi held Maiko very close to him. "Ok now it's really bad." he announced before he and Maiko began screaming. The scream was so loud that Kyoko heard them and ran in. She saw what it was but didn't look the least bit frightened. She just stood there and kept switching her gaze from the spider to Shuichi and Maiko. Finally, she just focused on her children.

"Shuichi, Maiko, how did this happen?" she asked calmly. The brother and sister hated it when she spoke that calmly. They don't know if she's angry or not when she gets that way.

"Well," Shuichi began, "I only came in here after I heard Maiko screaming. She said that she was talking to Ayaka on Webmail when her spider grew big."

Kyoko then looked at Maiko. "And what were you talking about?"

"Mother, my conversations with my friends are not something I'm obliged to tell you." said Maiko.

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice but to tell me," said Kyoko, "Not if you want your spider back to normal size. Now what did you both talk about?"

"Well, she asked me if she should wear her favourite dress to the party today and I told her yes. But really, I don't feel that way. That dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen and I don't think it fits Ayaka's appearance well. But it's her favourite dress and I didn't want to upset her."

"Sometimes honesty is the best policy," said Kyoko, "Look." And believe it or not, the spider was back to its normal size. The siblings sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," said Shuichi, "Now it's time to get ready to the party. Everyone will be here soon." And before the twins could do anything, Kyoko held them back.

"Wait just a moment there," said Kyoko, "There's something I must tell you before you make the same mistake as this morning. Wait here." And so Kyoko left the room, leaving Shuichi and Maiko by themselves. They sat and waited until Kyoko came back with a couple of necklaces with crystals at the end of them; a pink one and a purple one.

"These here," she began, "Are the proof that you are exactly 20 years old. You must wear them at all times no matter what."

"But why?" asked Maiko.

"At 20 years old, witches go through a stage called 'The Pinocchio Year', a time when a witch's power reaches its full extent. During the Pinocchio Year, witches are unable to lie and their powers would keep going out of control if they try to cast any spell. If a witch lies during the Pinocchio Year, the magic unable to control itself will try to do anything to make a mess for a witch and do something out of control like turning a Webmail spider into a giant. These necklaces will keep your powers in check so there aren't any out of control spells but they won't keep out the lie magic so be careful with what you say. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother." said the twins as they were given their crystals.

"Alright, then go get ready for the party. Your guests will be coming soon."

Not another word needed to be said to tell Shuichi and Maiko to go get ready. It wasn't long until they came out in their best wear. Maiko wore a nice black dress that exposed her back with an amethyst in the middle. Her hair was tied with a purple elastic. Shuichi wore a black dress with skinny straps and a pink ribbon tied loosly around his waist. His hair had the extentions he always wore up in a ponytail. They sat and waited until everyone invited to the party came. Hiro, Ayaka, Fujisaki, a few of Maiko's other friends, Sakano, K, Ryuichi Sakuma with his two heads, Tatsuha since Yuki introduced him to Maiko and Shuichi, and of course Yuki. The moment Yuki saw Shuichi, his mouth hanged open. Shuichi walked over to him and with a finger he closed Yuki's jaw. Yuki regained his composure.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Wow Shuichi."

"What do you expect?" asked Shuichi with a smile, "It is my 20th birthday after all. It's my big day."

Suddenly, Ryuichi hugged Shuichi from behind. "Happy birthday Shuichi, nanoda!" his goofy head called out.

"Good to see you've reached 20 years old." said the serious head.

"Thanks Dr. Sakuma." Shuichi replied.

"No no, not Dr. Sakuma," Ryuichi's goofy head cried, "You've already graduated from school, nanoda. You can call us Ryuichi now."

"Sorry," Shuichi apoligized, "Thank you Ryuichi."

Both heads smiled as Ryuichi walked away, arguing about the use of nanoda. Shuichi and Yuki sighed before joining the others for cake then opening presents. All the presents the twins got appealed to them quite well. They went through presents by each person until they reached Yuki. Yuki faced Shuichi.

"This gift is for Shuichi," he began, "That is if he'd want it," He held Shuichi's hands into his. "Shuichi, you and I have been together for a really long time. Five years. At first I thought you..."

Tatsuha interupted the speech by making a big fake yawn. Yuki glared at him before trying to continue on. But Tatsuha another fake yawn. "Shut up Tatsuha or I'll make you," Yuki threatened, "I'm really good with a thread and needle." That made Tatsuha shut up. Yuki continued.

"At first I thought you were just some witch that wasn't any of my concern but as you and I..."

Before he could continue, there was a scream from one of the talking trees. Everyone ran out to see what it was. They went out and saw... No! Not them. Not on the twin's special day.

It was the Fiends of Hell.

Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, and Fujisaki ran out to them and fought. Shuichi used his magic, Yuki fought using punches and kicks, Hiro bit and scratched them, and Fujisaki used strategy. They fought for as long as it took until the Fiends of Hell were defeated. Everyone was relieved. Shuichi looked back at Yuki.

"What was it you were about to say before you were interrupted?" he asked.

Yuki just stood there in silence for a moment. His proposal was interrupted by the Fiends of Hell. He couldn't ask Shuichi's hand in marriage after a surprise attack. He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, "I'm going back home." And so he transformed into his bat form and flew away.

He made it back to his castle safely. He lied on his bed staring at the ceiling, disappointed that he was unable to ask Shuichi to marry him. He was finally willing to be a little romantic. Why couldn't he be given this chance? He groaned in frustration and rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in the mattress. He heard a knock on the door. He heard the door creak open.

"Eiri?" He could hear Mika, "Are you alright?" Yuki just growled. "Well shape up! You have someone here to see you."

He could hear footsteps coming into his room and the door closed. Yuki refused his look up. But the mysterious person wasn't going to take it as an answer. The mysterious person crawled onto the bed and close to Yuki. Yuki could feel the person's breath against his ear. And then...

Whoever it was bit it.

Yuki yelped as he jumped to the end of the bed. His face was as red as blood. He looked over to see Shuichi giggling. Yuki glared at him. "Shuichi!" he yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Shuichi giggled, "I couldn't resist," After giggling for a while, his face looked serious. "Yuki, are you ok?"

Yuki tried to avoid any eye contact. "Why the hell are you asking that?"

"Well you left the party right after the Fiends of Hell attacked. How can I not be worried about you?" He started to carress Yuki's cheek. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Yuki kept silent. "Would you stop that? I'm the one who's supposed to sulk like this when upset."

Yuki finally looked over at him. "Am I not supposed to sulk?" he asked.

"Not unless you tell me why you're sulking." Shuichi replied.

Yuki just looked away again. Shuichi sighed. "Do you wanna go out for a fly?" he asked, "I brought my broom and your sister said it was ok unless you came back before sunrise."

Yuki didn't want to but decided to go with Shuichi anyways. Shuichi flew on his broom with Yuki in his bat form on his shoulder. The flight had mostly been silent. Neither the witch boy nor the fluffy white vampire bat talk. After flying for an hour, Shuichi spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked.

Yuki sighed. "There really isn't anything to talk about." he replied.

"Well, I'm not gonna stop pestering you until you tell me."

Yuki got off Shuichi's shoulder and flew in front of him. "Ok, so maybe I am a little upset. So what? If I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it! Get it?"

"YUKI WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. Apparently Yuki had been so focused on avoiding talking about what he was gonna do with Shuichi that he didn't notice he was flying into a tree. His body smashed into the rough bark and fell. Luckily Shuichi was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Yuki are you ok?" he asked worried.

Yuki looked up at him. "I'm fine." he assured him.

"Are you sure? I could give you a kiss if you are hurt anywhere."

Yuki began to fidget. His white fur could not hide the tiny blush on his face. "Well, I do feel a little sore."

Shuichi smiled; knowing full well what Yuki was thinking and gave him a kiss. He then lowered himself and Yuki down slowly until they reached the ground and got off the broom. Yuki glided off Shuichi's hands and transformed back into his vampire form.

Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki knew Shuichi wasn't going to stop pestering him until he gave in. Better to do it sooner than later. He sighed. "I'm just a little depressed at the Fiends of Hells for showing up when they did."

"Because of what you wanted to give me for my birthday?" Shuichi asked. Yuki nodded. "Well, why not just give it to me now?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't feel right to give it to you like this."

"How come?"

"It's too special to just give," Yuki looked away. "It needs to be given at a more... romantic... mood." He looked back at Shuichi. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately no," said Shuichi, "I promised my mother I'd clean up the attic tomorrow."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You have an attic?"

"Yeah. However it hasn't been cleaned out since twenty years ago. Maiko had plans to go out before this was set up and Mother has work so I'm stuck cleaning it out by myself. Hiro's coming to help me out though."

"Then how about the next day?"

"Yeah I'm free."

Yuki sighed in relief. "So do you want to go out to dinner that day?"

Shuichi smiled. "I'd love to, Yuki," He held onto Yuki's hand. "Can we go to the same restaurant we had our first lunch together at? It would be so romantic."

Yuki didn't need to be said twice. "Of course. If it's romantic it's perfect."

Shuichi got onto his broom. "Then I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Yuki nodded and he and Shuichi gave each other a kiss before going their separate ways. It was perfect. They would have a romantic dinner and Yuki would be able to ask Shuichi to marry him. As long as the Fiends of Hell don't mess it up like at the birthday party, Yuki had nothing to worry about but whether Shuichi would say yes.

**Pinkshuchan: Awww. It's a good thing Yuki's getting a second chance at asking Shuichi to marry him. Will it go like he wants it to or will the Fiends of Hell mess it up again? Read and Review!**


	3. Big Discovery In The Attic

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Here's the next chapter of Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light. This is so far the shortest chapter in the entire story but it has big importance. This chapter is part of the actual plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Big Discovery In The Attic

The world of the Creatures of the Night was as spooky as ever and Shuichi and Hiro were in the attic of Shuichi's house; cleaning. The witch boy was always the one who had to do all the chores around the house. He could've gone on a date with Yuki today. But no, he was stuck to handle cleaning the attic which hadn't been cleaned for a long time. At least Hiro agreed to help him.

Shuichi groaned. "It's going to take forever to clean all this up."

"I don't think so," replied Hiro, "It would've been if it was only you, but with the two of us we should be able to have this place clean before dinner."

"I guess you're right." Shuichi sighed before he continued cleaning. The witch boy and the werewolf dusted and organized shelves. A scent filled Hiro's senses and he walked over to where it came from. It smelled like something died in there. The smell came from a box. When he opened it, he fell back in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Shuichi walked over to where Hiro was and saw what it was. "Hey! That's Fluffy!" he replied as he picked up the dead black cat in the box, "Mother told me he ran away. She lied to me. He was in this box the entire time."

"Does it really matter?" asked Hiro, "We need to finish cleaning up this attic." Hiro continued cleaning while there was something else in the box that caught his eye. It appeared to be some kind of picture album. He picked it up and took a look at it. It was a blue picture album with a big red heart in the middle with writing that said 'Precious Memories'. He opened the book and was shocked to see what was inside.

The album was filled of pictures of his mother with some handsome looking guy with black hair and violet eyes who seemed to remind Shuichi of someone. They seemed to be very close. Did they date once? A realization just hit him. Could that man in the picture be...?

"Shuichi?" Hiro called out, "What are you doing? These boxes can't be sorted out by themselves," But Shuichi didn't pay any attention to him. Hiro walked over to him. "Shuichi? Are you ok?"

"Hiro?" Shuichi spoke up, "This man in the picture. Could he be a Daywalker?"

Hiro looked at the picture. "He looks like one," he replied, "Also, if you look closely at the picture, you realize that they're standing under daylight. But come on. You don't want to make your mother angry."

For the rest of the time, they finished cleaning up the attic, but not once did Shuichi let go of the picture album. When they were done, Hiro went back home but Shuichi never stopped looking in the album. So many questions clouded his head; questions he knew he'd have to ask his mother. Later that night, Shuichi and Kyoko were eating dinner. Maiko was staying at her friends for a sleepover so it was just the two of them. Shuichi knew this was his chance to ask. It was now or never.

"Mother?" he asked, "Have you been to the world of the Daywalkers?"

"Once," Kyoko replied, "There was a special ingredient I needed to obtain there. It was needed for work."

"While you were there, did you... create Love's Bond with a Daywalker?"

Kyoko dropped her fork. "Why would you say that?" Shuichi picked up the album and placed it on the table. Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in one of the boxes in the attic while cleaning it out," Shuichi replied, "The Daywalker in the picture... He's my father, isn't he?"

Kyoko didn't answer. Shuichi continued on. "I just realized. _This_ is what I've been missing. I may be a witch but I'm still male. All my life, I needed a father; a father I never met or even knew."

"Shuichi..."

Shuichi stood up. "I noticed something else too. I may not have had the best grades in school but I know that when witches need to reproduce, they would create a fake Love's Bond with another Creature of the Night, but you made a real one with a Daywalker."

Kyoko stood up and walked over to Shuichi. "Shuichi, listen to me!"

But Shuichi contniued. "Maybe _that's_ why I'm not an ordinary witch. Maybe _this_ is why I feel like I've been missing a part of me my entire life."

"Stop right this instant!"

"Maybe _this_ is why I've always been wanting to go to the world of the Daywalkers and see a sunrise for the very first time."

And that's when it happened. Shuichi's hopes caused Kyoko's anger to grow so much, she lost control and slapped him. "Enough!" she hissed, "I don't want to hear that from you. You are to never go to the world of the Daywalkers and you are never to speak about any of this again. Is that clear?"

Shuichi didn't say a word. He was too paralyzed from the shock of his mother slapping him. That was the first time she ever did that to him. His feet began to move by themselves and ran up to his room, taking the album with him. When he got to his room, he slammed the door and ran to his bed; holding the album close to him and letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Far away in the world of the Creatures of the Night, someone was watching Shuichi's every move through a magic mirror. Whoever is was began to chuckle.

"Shuichi Shindo," the person spoke up, "The first witch boy in existance and the most powerful of all witches. Your beauty is as radiant as that of a raven," The mysterious person began to carress the mirror with a close-up of Shuichi. "Oh my beautiful little angel of darkness. I would do anything to wipe away those sad tears of yours. I would even take away your own life. OHOHOHOHO!" The mysterious person looked up at a skylight which exposed a half moon. "It would be long now until all my dreams come true."

And so, a devious plot began to form while our favourite witch boy was up in his room, crying about finally discovering what wanted to know and forbidden to go to the place he wants to go to the most; the world of the Daywalkers.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, didn't see that coming. Who would've thought that Shuichi's father would be a Daywalker. And who is that mysterious person spying on Shuichi? Please Read and Review!**


	4. The Masters of Light

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! The story finally follows the plot. Yay! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Masters of Light

Since that talk with his mother, Shuichi didn't leave his room until the next night. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him; especially not his mother. He was still surprised to have been slapped by his mother. Why would she do that? Did she really hate his dad? Or did she hate the sunlight? Or maybe she hated the entire world of the Daywalkers. Whatever it was, Shuichi wanted to know why. But he didn't have enough time to plan for it. He had to get ready for his date with Yuki. But then Shuichi remembered something. Yuki had been to the world of the Daywalkers before. He could tell him what the world of the Daywalkers is like.

Those thoughts repeated themselves the entire time they were eating. Shuichi couldn't wait to ask about the world of the Daywalkers. He never heard Yuki say anymore about it other than the fact that he'd been there. When they were done eating, they decided to go on a walk. The path was completely clear with no one else walking on it besides the couple. Shuichi was ready to ask Yuki about the world of the Daywalkers the same time Yuki was ready to ask Shuichi to marry him. They both called each other's names at the same time and laughed.

"You can go first," Yuki insisted, "Unless it's a stupid question then I would prefer it if you held it in."

Shuichi placed his hands on his hips and glared at Yuki. "Why would you think I would ask a stupid question?" he asked, "This question happens to be very important to me."

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

Shuichi looked down to the ground, fiddled his fingers, and took a deep breath before asking. "You said before you've been to the world of the Daywalkers right?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"So... you're experienced with the knowledge of how they live and how different they are compared to us right?"

"What's your point?"

Shuichi took another deep breath. "Can you... possibly... explain about life with the Daywalkers?"

Now Yuki was completely curious. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Shuichi frowned and looked up at him with big sad eyes similar to that of a puppy. "So you won't tell me?" he asked.

Yuki groaned. He knew what was going on. Shuichi was trying to pull the cute yet sad look to get him to do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately for Yuki, it was working. After five years of being together, you would think you would become more invunerable of it. That wasn't the case for Yuki. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you," he replied, "The world of the Daywalkers is a place where the Daywalkers live. They spring to life during the light of day and go to sleep halfway through the night, though some of them prefer staying up all night."

"Do they really?" asked Shuichi, "They can move through their land day _and_ night? It really makes me want to go there and see it all for myself."

Shuichi was about to leave before Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "You can't," Yuki explained, "Ever since eighteen years ago, a law was made that a witch is forbidden to go to the world of the Daywalkers."

"But why? Witches seem to be missing out of the most amazing experience they'd ever have. Why aren't they allowed?"

"It's because of the Masters of Light."

"Who are the Masters of Light?"

"I shouldn't even be telling you this." said Yuki.

Shuichi held onto him. "Please Yuki. Tell me who they are."

Yuki sighed. "Alright," he agreed, "But after this you have to promise to never talk about this again."

Shuichi looked away with a glare. "You sound like my mother." he muttered.

"What was that?"

Shuichi looked back at him. "Nevermind. Go ahead."

Yuki took a deep breath. "The Masters of Light are the protectors of the Daywalkers," he explained, "Their magic is the most powerful throughout the world of the Daywalkers. Their magic rivals that of a witch. You could say that they are very similar to witches except for two very important details. Witches, which are also known as the Mistresses of Darkness, live here in the world of the Creatures of the Night which is mostly darkness and they are mainly women. The Masters of Light, wizards as they call them there, prefer to live in the light and are mainly men. Because of these two differences, witches and wizards never get along."

"But that's stupid," said Shuichi, "They are both so similar. If they got along, they could increase their population and have more powerful witches and wizards fighting alongside them. I'm thinking maybe Creatures of the Night and Daywalkers are similar to each other as well. I want to know the truth, and to do that I'll need to go to the world of the Daywalkers."

Yuki glared at him. "You idiot, why the hell would you want to go there? It's dangerous for a witch to go there."

"Then why don't you come along with me? Besides, you know your way around the world of the Daywalkers."

"Also during those eighteen years, a law was made that if a vampire was to go to the world of the Daywalkers, they would have to remain in their bat forms at all times. After all, if there was any scent of blood, a vampire would lose control. Whether it kills them or not doesn't matter. It is the laws made by the Masters of Light. I would advise you stay away from the world of the Daywalkers for your protection."

Shuichi pulled away from him. "For my protection? Yuki, I'm not sure if you remember this or not but I was the witch desired by Kitazawa for him and the Fiends of Hell to rule over the world of the Creatures of the Night because of my powers. I was the one who managed to have enough strength to defeat him. I..."

"Now wait a moment!" Yuki began to snap, "You didn't defeat him. At least not by yourself. Have you forgotten that I was the one who weakened him so your magic could destroy him? I almost died because of that."

"Still, if I have enough strength to defeat the Fiends of Hell, I certainly have enough strength to take on wizards."

"The Fiends of Hell have been defeated many times by witches. I've never heard of a witch who went to fight wizards and come back to tell the tale."

"Well I'm different from all the witches. I can take care of myself and find out the truth to everything no matter what. I'll show you and everyone that I can do this and you're not going to stop me."

"Oh, so that's the way you're going to do it huh? Fine then. Get yourself burned and killed by the wizards. I don't give a damn. You would go there and see that I'm right. And you won't be alive to say you're sorry."

"Why the hell would I say sorry for something that I believe in? I _will_ go to the world of the Daywalkers, I _will_ see the truth I'm looking for, and I _will_ return to the world of the Creatures of the Night in one peace. You'll see."

And with that, Shuichi stormed off. Yuki couldn't believe what he had done. He wanted to follow after him and apologize but his pride wouldn't let him. He looked down at his hand and began to feel the deepest sadness he ever felt. "I guess I wasn't able to ask him to marry me this time either." he thought to himself. He transformed into his bat form and flew back home; ashamed of what he had done.

Meanwhile, that mysterious figure was still watching Shuichi through the magic mirror. This person was feeling enjoyment like never before.

"OHOHOHOHO!" the mysterious figure laughed, "My little angel of darkness wants to see the world of the Daywalkers for himself. Well if this is what he truely desires, then this is what I shall give to him. OHOHOHOHOHO!" The mysterious figure turned around. "That's your cue. Find Shuichi Shindo and bring him to me. I need him for my plan to work."

From behind, a creature that appeared to be made out of stone appeared from the darkness and bowed. "Yes," it replied, "I shall return him here as you intend." With that said, the creature's wings grew large and it flew out the window on a search for the witch boy. The mysterious person relaxed in the chair made out of ruby. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Why are you so focused on him?" the voice asked, "What makes you think that he will do anything you wish of him to do?"

"I know he'll do it," said the mysterious figure, "You saw that fight he had with that vampire. Besides, I had to make sure they wouldn't go through that engagement. Why do you think I summoned those fake Fiends of Hell to attack that party?"

"Still, it doesn't mean that he would fall for you immediately. Why can't you forget about him and find someone else? Someone who really cares for you."

The person stood up and glared at the mirror. "SHUT UP! You don't know what it's like to be lonely in this castle. To be lonely in this entire life. Not even Mama and Papa wanted me. Shuichi Shindo is my savior; the one who will guide me away from this world of loneliness and into a world filled with love."

"But..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THIS CRAP! DON'T LET ME LIVE UP TO MY NAME!"

It was silent before the voice spoke up. "Yes. I'm sorry."

The person smirked. "Good," The person sat back down. "I cannot wait for him to come to my castle deep in the darkness. My beautiful castle of black and red. Do you know why I love black and red? Black is the colour of darkness while red is the colour of passion and rage. OHOHOHOHO! I cannot wait until this castle also gains the colour pink. OHOHOHOHOHO!"

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was the next chapter? What will happen to Shuichi now that this mysterious person is so infactuated by him. Will he escape? Read and Review!**


	5. The Sorceress of Rage

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! I've finally got the next chapter. It took me a lot of kicks in the ass to finally get this chapter done. But what can I say? I slack. Anyways, this chapter introduces our villain, but you all must know who it is by now. There _is_ only one character who's truly obsessed over Shuichi. Anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Sorceress of Rage

The night had come for when Shuichi would go try to get to the world of the Daywalkers. He was ready to see it with his own eyes and find out the mystery of his father. There was only one thing for him to do; he needed to say goodbye to Yuki. He grabbed his broom and flew over to Yuki's balcony. Yuki was sitting at his bed when he saw Shuichi. He walked over to the balcony.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Did you decide not to go?"

"I'm still going," Shuichi answered, "I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

Yuki sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"

Shuichi lowered his head. "I have to do this Yuki. If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I don't know what's out there and I don't know if I _will_ go there and back alive," He grabbed Yuki's hands and looked up at him. "But I know that I can't stay in darkness forever without seeing the light at least once."

Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him. "If this will make you happy, I might as well support it. But first," They pulled apart so they were at arm's length. "There's something I want to ask you. I know this isn't the best time, but if I don't ask _I_ may regret it for the rest of my life. It's important to me."

"What is it Yuki?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "Shuichi. You and I have been together for five years now, and I admit that at first I thought you were just some witch that wasn't any of my concern, but as you and I spent time together, I realized that I met the one I never wanted to let go of. But of course, I may have to the moment you leave because I don't know if you may survive or not, but all I can do is hope you'll come back alive.

"Though Kitazawa was our enemy, I can't help but thank him at times, for it was because of him that I found you. Though you were upset at me for when you found out I was serving him at first before realizing my feelings for you, you still loved me, and I'm glad that we could put all of that behind us so we could be together like this for five years. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

This was it! Yuki was finally going to ask Shuichi to marry him. It was now or never. But before the words came out, something came flying towards them. It looked like a grey Fiend of Hell. Yuki and Shuichi ducked before it could attack, but when Yuki looked up he noticed that that grey Fiend of Hell took Shuichi. There was no way he was going to lose Shuichi now. He changed into his bat form and flew after them as fast as he could.

At the same time, Shuichi was trying to break free from the grey Fiend of Hell's grasp. He kept struggling but it was no use. With the fiend's grip on his hands, he can't use his magic. But then, he saw Yuki following after them in his bat form. Shuichi felt joy as he saw the man he loved fly after him to save him from the monster holding him captive. When Yuki reached the grey Fiend of Hell, he transformed back into his vampire form and grabbed onto him. He brought himself closer to the arm holding Shuichi and tried to bite down in it, only to bite down on something really hard.

"OW!" he flinched, "What is your arm made of? Stone?"

"Of course," said the monster, "If I wasn't made out of stone, then I wouldn't be a gargoyle."

So the creature holding Shuichi captive is a gargoyle? Before Yuki could analyze the situation, the gargoyle smacked him off with his arm; holding Shuichi in the other, and caused Yuki to fall.

"Yuki! No!" Shuichi screamed.

"Don't worry," the gargoyle assured him, "He had only been knocked off his wings for a bit. He will regain himself and start flying again. However, we will be long gone before he does."

Shuichi glared up at the gargoyle. "What's so important that you had to kidnap me like this?"

"I will explain when we get to the castle."

Castle? What castle? Shuichi didn't know what the gargoyle was talking about. They were going to a castle. Shuichi stopped struggling to see for himself what exactly was going on. The gargoyle carried Shuichi high up in the sky. They were so high, they were over the dark clouds that covered the dark grey sky. They flew farther and farther until they saw a castle on one of the clouds. The entire castle was painted black and there were no doors; only windows. The gargoyle carried Shuichi into one of the windows that was big enough to fit them. When they got outside, the gargoyle put Shuichi down. Shuichi knew that he wasn't going to be able to escape, especially without his broom. The gargoyle bowed before him.

"I am sorry to force you into coming here," he spoke, "However, my mistress insisted that you came. She really wants to meet you."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm well known even here and that your mistress wants to meet me," said Shuichi, "However, I have something important I need to get to."

"No need. My mistress knows what you want. You wish to go to the world of the Daywalkers, do you not?"

Shuichi stared at him with his eyes wide open. "How does she know that?"

"My mistress has her ways," The gargoyle walked over to a door leading to a bedroom. "Before you are to see my mistress, she requests that you wear the outfit provided for you on the bed. We will proceed when you are done."

Shuichi didn't know what this "mistress" wanted, but she knew about what he was about to do. Maybe she coud help him with how to go to the world of the Daywalkers without any of the other witches finding out. He walked into the bedroom; closing the door behind him, and changed into the outfit mentioned. When he came out, he was dressed in a long black dress covered in black feathers that passed his knees and had very skinny straps. He wore black flats that sparkled as he walked. His hair was provided extentions that just flowed down his back. The only thing in his hair besides the extensions was a black hairband. He glared at the gargoyle.

"Why the hell am I dressed like a raven?" he snared.

The gargoyle shrugged. "It was my mistress who chose the outfit. Besides, she loves ravens. Now follow me."

Shuichi followed the gargoyle into a giant room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were completely black with red drapes hanging off the ledges. A giant stage stood tall in front of them with red curtains. The gargoyle stood right in front of the stage and faced Shuichi.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for," he announced, "The Lady of Black and Red, the Princess of Fiery Passion, the Sorceress of Rage. Mr. Shuichi Shindo, I introduce you to my mistress, Reiji."

As the gargoyle made this introduction, red lights roamed the entire stage and out in the audience. When they stopped, red smoke appeared out of nowhere. After the smoke disappeared, a girl dressed in black and red who appeared to be one year younger than Shuichi stood and waved like she was a celebrity and like there was a crowd applauding for her.

"Oh thank you!" she replied with a smile, "Thank you! And thank you Bill for the introduction," She began to run before she did a cartwheel and landed in front of Shuichi. She looked at him and gasped. "OMG! You are far more beautiful in person! Welcome to my magnificent castle! As Bill already said, I'm the mistress of this castle. It's nice to meet you, Shuichi Shindo."

Shuichi was kind of creeped out by how she acted in front of him. He began to think maybe she was a little psycho. "Um, it's nice to meet you too ma'am." he replied in an unsure voice.

Reiji laughed. "Oh you are so cute!" she squealed while pinching Shuichi's cheek, "You don't have to be so formal, especially since I'm younger than you. Please call me Reiji."

Shuichi grabbed Reiji's hand and forced it so she was no longer hurting his cheek. "Ok... Reiji. How do you know me? And why do you know that I was planning to go to the world of the Daywalkers?"

Reiji didn't seem to be paying attention, for she was playing with Shuichi's hair. "Your hair is so beautiful. I mean, I know that most of it is extentions to give yourself a much more feminine look but still. I wish my hair was like that."

Shuichi pulled away and glared at her. "Hey! You didn't answer me. Why the hell do you know me? And why did you force me here?"

Bill stormed over at him. "How dare you speak that way in front of Mistress Reiji! You will..."

But before he could continue, Reiji brought her arm in front of him. "Quiet Bill. He's just confused," She linked her arm with Shuichi's and began to drag him through the castle. "You see, I've heard many things about a witch boy living in the world of the Creatures of the Night and I became curious. There couldn't be such thing as a witch boy. If there was a boy with magical powers, he would be a wizard."

Shuichi unhooked his arm and stood there in shock. "Me? A wizard?"

"That's what I thought," Reiji continued as she turned around to face him, "But then after some research, I realized that you couldn't be a wizard. One, you would only be a wizard if you have a wizard father."

Shuichi began to wonder. "But I don't know who my father is. He might be a wizard."

Reiji walked closer to him. "But there are four other reasons why you are a witch. If you _were_ born a wizard, the witches would've dumped you into the world of the Daywalkers, but you have a witch mother, and also you were able to read that spell in the Spellbook of Hellfire that only a witch can read to set the Fiends of Hell free. And wizards, they are more handsome and very manly, while you have a feminine appearance. In conclusion, that makes you a witch."

"But suppose that my father _is_ a wizard," Shuichi asked, "Wouldn't I have something that makes me one?"

Reiji began to think. "There may be one way to figure it out. Come with me."

Shuichi followed Reiji through the entire castle. He began to get rather curious of the girl and couldn't stop himself from asking it.

"Hey Reiji?" he began to ask, "Sorry to ask but are you also a witch?"

Reiji stopped and looked at him. She smiled at him, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. "Actually no," she answered, "I happen to be a sorceress."

"What's a sorceress?"

"Well, you know that witches have magic powers deep inside them? A witch has their own power that they can control for themselves. But I am different from the other witches. I don't have a source of magic within me, but instead drain magic from a magical artifact and make it mine. Mama and Papa were ashamed to have a child like me so they banished me to this castle where I would be trapped forever," She looked like she was ready to cry. "I hate being this way. I hate that I have to be so different from everyone else. It makes me wish that I could be normal like everyone else."

Shuichi lowered his head. "I know that exact feeling." he murmured.

"But I wasn't always alone," Reiji contniued, "I have Bill with me, but he's a gargoyle made by some of the magic that was drained within me so all he can do is protect me and do exactly as I say. But then there is one other; one who can help you with the information you need."

They continued on in the castle until they reached another giant room that appeared to be a library. Rows of book shelves made some sort of maze. They walked through the labrynth of books until they reached one giant book shelf leaning against the wall. Reiji pulled on one of the books and the book shelf moved; revealing a secret passageway. Shuichi continued to follow Reiji down the stairs through the passageway until they reached the bottom. He couldn't believe his eyes on what he saw.

The room that they were in looked like a magic chamber. Potions were lined against the shelves. A cauldron was bubbling with an awful stench. But what really caught his eye was the ruby mirror on the wall.

"I see you have your eyes on the mirror," said Reiji. Shuichi nodded. "This here is my only other friend in this entire castle. He can show you anything you want to know. That's how I found out about you. I'll give you a demonstration," She walked over to the mirror. "Magic mirror on the wall, over the world of the Creatures of the Night show it all."

Red smoke formed in the mirror and a head with blue eyes and short light brown appeared. "What, no please?" he asked, "How many times must I tell you Reiji? All you ask to do is ask. You don't have to keep rhyming everything, especially if it's hard to rhyme it. If you want to use a good rhyme, why not something like this? There once was a sorceress named Rage whose castle was also her cage. She acted like a witch but instead acts like a bitch cause she doesn't know how to act like a sage."

Shuichi silently giggled. Reiji fumed. "Are you done?" she asked with her teeth clenched.

"One more thing," said the mirror, "I _do_ have a name. What am I? The mirror from Snow White? Because if I was and you ask who the fairest of all was, I would have to say Shuichi Shindo here. I bet he would give me a little more acknowledgement than you do." The mirror began to sulk. "You only come up here if there's something you need to know and then you leave me all alone. I give and give and give and at the end you would treat me like I'm invisible." Violins randomly began to play a sad tune. The mirror sniffled. "I just want a little appreciation. Is that too much to ask? I just wish to be treated like I'm your friend."

Reiji's anger had died down during that monologue. "You already are my friend," she replied, "I just didn't know you really cared so much."

"You know I do Reiji. I always care for you. All I want is to see you happy. I am your magic mirror after all. I just don't want to feel unnoticed."

"You won't, because I love you."

Both Reiji and the mirror were bawling their eyes out with Reiji holding the mirror close to her. Shuichi just watched them; reminded of the good times he had with his friends.

Like the times he and Hiro would go to the park and they would play catch. Shuichi always laughed every time he would accidentally throw the ball in the pond and Hiro would jump in after it, shaking his fur dry when he got out and some of it would end up on Shuichi.

Then there were the times that he would ask Fujisaki to play Hide And Go Seek with him and Fujisaki would argue that it was a very childlike game but would still play it and end up having fun. Shuichi always enjoyed showing Fujisaki that he doesn't have to be serious all the time.

And then the moments when he would go to the mall with Maiko and Ayaka and they would force him to get makeovers with them. Though he hated to get the makeovers because they would either feel wierd or painful, in the end he would love how he looked. Just seeing himself in the mirror after every makeover made him feel like he truely was beautiful; like Yuki would always say to him.

Yuki. The moments with Yuki were the happiest of all. Every touch and carress always made Shuichi feel safe. He would always be there for through good and bad times. All his friends did. And he wanted to leave them just because he was curious of his true self. Thinking this caused Shuichi to cry. His mascara began to run down with the tears as more began to well up. He wiped his eyes to stop the waterworks but he just couldn't stop. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was Reiji. She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she apologized, "Yoshiki gets very emotional at times and it even affects others. But anyways, do you want to see everything you want to know?"

Shuichi remained silent as he began to think. He could just ask the mirror about everything he needed to know and go back to his friends. He wouldn't have to deal with the Masters of Light. But he knew it wouldn't be the same. He wanted to meet his father and find out everything from him. He looked over at her with a determined look. "No," he answered, "I want to see everything with my own eyes. The entire reason why I wanted to go to the world of the Daywalkers is because I wanted to meet my father. This entire thing is pointless if I don't talk to him myself."

Reiji smirked. "You are as brave as you are beautiful, Angel," she replied, "Tell me. How are you going to get there? If the witches see you try to go, they will try to stop you."

"I know," Shuichi murmured as he lowered his head.

Reiji brought her arm around Shuichi. "But I can help you. From all the magic I gained, I have learned of a spell that can teleport someone to the world of the Daywalkers. However, the magic only works for five days. Then it will bring you back here."

"I don't care," said Shuichi, "That's enough time for me to find my father and spend time with him. I just need to know his location and then I'm all set."

"Not so fast," Reiji stopped him, "I may be generous enough to let you use my magic but I didn't say it was for free."

Shuichi knew there had to be a catch. He worried. "But I don't have anything I can give you."

"Not to worry. We can figure it out when you get back," She held out her hand for him. "Do we have a deal?"

Shuichi hesitated at first, but then brought his hand to hers and shook it. "Deal."

They let go of each other's hands and Reiji faced the mirror. "Yoshiki! Can you please tell our lovely guest here where he can find his father?"

Yoshiki's head disappeared from the mirror's glass and an image of a giant building appeared. "Shuichi Shindo will find his father in an apartment building in the city of Tokyo, Japan." Reiji placed her hand on the edge of the mirror and a piece of paper appeared in her hand. She handed it to Shuichi.

"This map will show you where the apartment is," she explained, "You will have five days to be with him and gain the fatherly love you've desired your entire life. Goodbye Angel, and I will see you again in five days." And with a snap and a point, Shuichi disappeared. Reiji laughed. "Everything is going according to plan Yoshiki. Soon, Shuichi Shindo will be mine and I will never have to be lonely again."

Yoshiki's head appeared again and looked at Reiji with concerned eyes. "Reiji, I really think you should stop this before it takes over you completely. You're not alone."

Reiji glared at him. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" she snapped, "SURE, I HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO BUT DO I HAVE SOMEONE WHO CAN HOLD ME IN THEIR WARM ARMS? DO I HAVE SOMEONE WHO CAN STROKE MY HAIR AND SAY THEY LOVE ME AT THE SAME TIME? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST SOME STUPID MIRROR THAT'S BEEN HERE FOR TEN THOUSAND YEARS!" As she stormed out of the room, Yoshiki looked down at the ground and whispered something he wished Reiji could hear.

"I do know."

**Pinkshuchan: What an eventful chapter. I'm glad I finally finished this. Will Shuichi be able to find out the mysteries behind him and his father? What is it that Reiji's planning? And more importantly, will Yuki be able to ask Shuichi to marry him? Read and Review everyone!**


	6. In The World of the Daywalkers

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! After a while of procrastinating on this story, I bring you the next chapter of Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

In the World of the Daywalkers

The next thing Shuichi knew, he was no longer at Reiji's castle. He felt like his body was moving fast through the air. He closed his eyes to keep them safe from the pressure. Faster and faster his body moved through the air until he reached light speed. He felt like he was gonna get sick at moving at this speed. He wished that it would be over soon.

And then it stopped.

Shuichi was greeted with wierd sounds followed by people talking. He opened his eyes. He found himself standing in the middle of a road with wierd machines in between him. They were honking and there were people inside yelling at someone to move. Shuichi guessed that person they were yelling about was him and he moved off the road to another road for people. Once he was there he looked around at his surroundings. He had a feeling he was no longer in the world of the Creatures of the Night.

He had to be in the world of the Daywalkers.

The sky was dark but Shuichi guessed it was still nighttime. There were lots of tall buildings with colourful lights shining through them. The people looked like they were in a hurry to be somewhere. Lots of people were moving in and out of buildings like it was what they were born to do. 'Daywalkers are wierd creatures.' Shuichi thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard laughing behind him. He turned around to see a couple of girls his age pointing at something and laughing like maniacs. Funny though. They seemed to be pointing in his direction.

"Hey!" one of the girls called out to him, "What are you dressed up for? A Halloween masquerade?"

"She's such a loser." the other girl said and they walked away laughing.

Shuichi looked down at what he was wearing. He was still wearing the raven dress Reiji made him wear. He knew he'd have to change that. He was about to snap and change his clothes when he remembered something. Daywalkers have never seen magic before, especially that of a witch. He had to find somewhere else he could change where no one would see him use magic. He then saw a dark path between two buildings. He walked in and hid himself in the darkness before changing his clothes. He made the spell change him into clothes that all the other Daywalkers were wearing. When the spell was done, he was no longer wearing any clothes that he usually wore in the world of the Creatures of the Night.

His hair didn't have any extentions. It was its regular length. He wasn't in his usual feminine style of clothes either. They were replaced with a big orange sweater, baggy grey knee length shorts, and red and white running shoes. Also, there was no makeup on his face. He felt a little wierd walking around in public with it on but he wasn't complaining. The only thing that didn't change was the crystal necklace that still rested around his neck. He knew that not only would it help control his powers, it would also remind him where he came from. He also summoned a backpack to carry all his things. Feeling prepared, he went out to find his father.

Even with following the map Shuichi couldn't find his way through the world of the Daywalkers. He searched high and low for the place his father was supposed to be at but he only got himself lost. He could've grabbed his broom and fly to his destination but then he would be discovered as a witch.

He knew he had no choice but to ask directions from one of the Daywalkers.

But every Daywalker he tried to get the attention of either would tell him to go away or would ignore him completely. 'Who would've thought Daywalkers can be so rude?' he spoke to himself.

Eventually, someone did offer to help Shuichi. He was a man who looked like he was in his forties. Not only did he give the directions, he also decided to guide Shuichi there. The latter agreed; not giving a second thought if it was dangerous to do such a thing. He followed the man around the city until they reached someplace really dark. The only way out was the way they came in. Shuichi was confused.

"This doesn't seem right." he spoke up.

But then the man grabbed him from behind. Other men came out and laughed. The man that deceived him held Shuichi so his body was perfectly exposed to the others.

"Look here boys!" he called out to them, "We've got a treat tonight!"

Shuichi realized he was in danger. He tried to break free from the men but without using his magic he was powerless. Every struggle he made, the men would punch him to get him to stop and cooperate. Eventually, Shuichi wouldn't be able to withstand the blows. It seemed like it was the end for him.

"Hey! What are you doing to that boy?"

Everyone turned their heads to the silhouette standing at the only way of escaping. It didn't look like a really big muscular man. Quite the opposite actually. The men laughed, dropped the injured boy onto the ground and walked over to the mysterious figure. Shuichi couldn't quite figure out what was going on as he was beginning to lose consciousness. And then everything went black.

What happened was that the mysterious figure ended up defeating the thugs and they all ran away. He walked over to the unconscious boy and rolled him over so he was lying on his back. His eyes widened at the face he saw behind the pink hair.

"Kyoko?" he muttered. He picked the pink haired boy up and carried him to a place he knew he would be safe.

Shuichi woke up with his body aching heavily. He was lying on something really soft. A bed? As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a really bright light that blinded him. It took him a while before his eyes could withstand them. It felt wierd though as he had never seen so much light.

He sat up in realization. Lots of bright light? He looked around the area and saw where the light was coming from. He walked over to the window beside the bed and looked out. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had to be dreaming. There was no way it was real. He pinched himself. It really hurt. He wasn't dreaming. He was there. He was seeing it with his own eyes. He never thought it could happen to him but it did.

He finally got to see the sun for the very first time.

Shuichi couldn't breathe. The entire scene in front of him was just too much for him. The city in the world of the Daywalkers was shining under the yellow light of the sun. He opened the window and brought his hand out. It felt warm, unlike the moon that shined over the world of the Creatures of the Night. He really was in another world.

"I see you're finally up. I made breakfast. Hurry down when you're dressed."

Shuichi recognized the voice. He turned around to the door across from the window to see there was no one there. What did he mean by being dressed? He looked down to see he wasn't wearing the clothes he was in the night before. What was he supposed to change into? Something caught his eye. At the chair beside the door were Shuichi's clothes. They seemed to be washed as he could smell a fresh scent on them. He grabbed the clothes, changed into them, and walked downstairs.

The first thing he saw when he got downstairs was a kitchen across from him. A delicious smell came into his senses. He walked into the room to see a table with what appeared to food already on the table. There at the counter, he saw a man which he guessed to be the man who saved his life, making something. Suddenly, Shuichi's stomach growled; letting the man become aware of his presence. The man turned around and Shuichi couldn't believe his eyes.

There standing in front of him was the same man he saw in the pictures with his mother. The same man that he had been wanting to meet since he first learned about him. The same man he risked coming to the world of the Daywalkers to meet.

"It's you," Shuichi spoke up.

The man raised an eyebrow. "If you mean I'm the guy that saved your ass from those punks then yeah I am."

Shuichi shook his head. "Not just that. You're... ... my father."

Now the man was really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My name is Shuichi Shindo. My mother's name is Kyoko Shindo. You know her, right?"

The moment he heard 'Kyoko Shindo', the man froze. He looked at the young pink haired boy. Indeed, this was the son of Kyoko Shindo. He could tell the moment he saw Shuichi's face at the alley. He turned around and continued what he was doing but kept a conversation with his guest. "So what brings you here in Tokyo?" he asked.

Shuichi lowered his head. "I came here because I wanted to meet you. My mother forbade me to but I just really wanted to see you."

The man grabbed the food he was preparing from the counter to the table where Shuichi had just sat down at. "Was there any particular reason why?" Shuichi just shook his head as he took the food and began to eat.

When Shuichi took a bite, the food tasted so good. "Mmm! What is this delicious food? I've never had anything like this.

"That's toast. You make it in the toaster."

"Where's the toaster?" The man pointed at the metal square behind him. "Oh. I see."

The man just stared at the boy. "How do you know if I'm your father or not? I could be just some complete stranger."

Shuichi looked up at him. "I saw you in a picture with my mother in a photo album. You looked like you were really close. And when I asked Mother about it, she ordered me never to speak about it."

"How is she?"

Shuichi was startled by the sudden question. "She's fine. I just have one thing in my mind that's bothering me. Why does Mother hate to talk about you? Did something happen between you both?"

Shuichi's father walked over to the windows and looked out of them before closing them. Then he walked back to the table and sat down. "Well, it all started when your mother and I first met. When I first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. We talked and enjoyed ourselves as we spent time together. Everyday we'd meet and our relationship grew and grew. And eventually she and I did... ..."

Shuichi tilted his head to the side. "What?"

The older man blushed. "Well, we did this thing that... you know... lovers do when they..."

"Oh! I get it!" Shuichi laughed, "You made Love's Bond right?"

"Sure, we'll call it that. Anyway, one day, she wanted to talk to me and I was scared that she wanted to break up with me. But that wasn't what she wanted to talk about. She said there was something she wanted to get off her chest that she wanted to tell me. She told me she was a witch."

At that, Shuichi almost choked on his food. When he cleared his throat he continued the conversation. "Wow! Mother told you she was a witch? She must really like you then."

"Yeah, well after hearing that I was completely shocked. I forget what happened in between, but eventually your mother left. I never saw her again after that."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And all this happened the same time I wanted to ask her to marry me. After what happened, I've been alone for twenty years. And then I found you almost taken advantage of by those thugs from last night. Now I have a question. With Kyoko as your mother, could it be possible that _you_ may be like her; a being with magical powers? It would be very unusual to see a male witch."

Shuichi began to panic. He didn't know if his father would appeciate him if he told him he was witch. A male witch. He figured he could give him a little white lie. "No," he answered, "Why would I be a witch? A male witch doesn't even exist."

And that was when Shuichi made a big mistake. If you remember from Chapter 2, you would remember that when a witch reaches her 20th birthday she goes through 'The Pinocchio Year' which causes her powers to go out of control and every lie she makes causes something disasterous to happen. That's the same in Shuichi's case. He saw the toaster suddenly grow wings and try to fly away. Shuichi jumped out of his seat and grab the toaster before it could fly away. It struggled to escape, but Shuichi wasn't going to let it cause havoc somehow. Shuichi's father stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing with the toaster?" he questioned the boy, "I know you really enjoyed the toast but I didn't know you liked it so much to hug the toaster."

Shuichi looked down at the toaster before looking up at his father. "Well you know. I really do love toast," He noticed the toaster stopped struggling out of his arms. He looked at the machine to see that it no longer had wings. He then began to walk to the stairs. "Well, I'm going to go back upstairs. Ok Father?"

"We don't know if I'm really your father or not," he replied, "Until we know for sure, call me Ichiro."

Without another word Shuichi ran up the stairs and back into the room he woke up in. He had forgotten about 'The Pinocchio Year'. He found himself in a tight spot. He has to lie to Ichiro so he wouldn't hate him but every lie would cause some sort of disaster. And he can't use his witch powers for anything anymore. Not if he wants to be caught as a witch and have the Masters of Light chase after him like he's a wanted criminal. Worst of all, he can't return home until the five days of Reiji's transportation end. What's he to do until then?

**Pinkshuchan: CONFLICT! There was no way I was going to make this too much of a happy chapter. Shuichi has to learn the consequences for what he did. At least he found his dad. What will happen next? Read and Review!**


	7. Rage's Revenge

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter of Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light. And for that I'm sorry. Finally, after a while, I managed to post up the next chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Rage's Revenge

Back in the world of the Creatures of the Night, two days since Shuichi's kidnapping, Yuki had been searching high and low for the gargoyle that took his beloved witch. However, there was no luck. Everywhere he looked, there was no sign of the pink haired male witch. He even looked in places he would suspect to be good hideouts for villains. He decided to go back home to assure his family he was alright and rest before he goes back out.

The moment he went back home, he was greeted with lots of hugs from Mika. Yuki assured her that he was fine and went to his room. He walked to his bed and close his eyes for a bit before going back out. When he was done resting, he was about to leave until someone knocked on the door.

"Eiri?" Mika's voice called out to him, "You have someone here to see you."

Yuki knew he didn't have time to waste on worthless visits but he thought he might as well see who wanted to see him. What he didn't know was that the one who wanted to see him was Kyoko. She walked in with a worried look on her face. He knew she came here to ask about Shuichi. The question was if he should tell her what happened or not. Either way she'll eventually find out.

"Hello Eiri," she greeted him, "I've come because Shuichi's gone. I don't know where he is. I've asked all his friends but they've said that they haven't seen him. I then came here to see if you knew, but your sister said that you were missing yourself. She then came to get me as soon as you returned. Do you know what happened to my son?"

Yuki sighed. He knew that she knew he knew something about Shuichi's disappearance. He knew he had to tell her. He told her everything; Shuichi's questions on the world of the Daywalkers and the Masters of Light, their arguement, Shuichi's determination to go to the world of the Daywalkers and about his abduction. After telling her everything, Kyoko looked worried. It wasn't that much of a surprise to Yuki, but _what_ she was worried about surprised him.

"If it's true that Shuichi was taken by a gargoyle, then... No! He can't have been taken by Reiji!"

Yuki didn't even know who that was. "Who's Reiji?"

Kyoko looked over at him and began to explain. "Let's just say that Shuichi wasn't the only outcast witch. Reiji is a witch with no magic of her own. Her abilities allow her to steal magic of magical objects. At first we thought that it wouldn't be a problem, but as she grew older and touched more objects, her powers were just too much of a threat to the world, especially when she becomes 20 years old and all her powers become unstable. The other witches and I came to a decision that she should die, but after endless cries from her parents we decided that she was to be banished to a place where she wouldn't be a threat to anyone in the world of the Creatures of the Night.

"We took her to a castle up in the clouds. It once belonged to a powerful Fiend of Hell before he was defeated, but we decided to place her there. Luckily, we made a barrier around the castle so she cannot escape. But then we feared that she would use a machine the Fiends of Hell tried to use before. Then again it's not like the machine is of any use to her."

That made Yuki curious. "What machine?"

"Over 50 years ago, the Fiends of Hell created a machine that could be able to combine the worlds of the Creatures of the Night and of the Daywalkers. We don't know what would've happened if they had succeeded but we had a feeling it wouldn't be good for both worlds. The actual machine was impossible to destroy as it was made of all the most powerful metals in the world. However, there were two pods that were needed in order to make the machine run. These pods needed either a witch or wizard to run them. The machine would properly run if both wizard and witch magic is put in. And since the pods can only fit one person each, we destroyed one of the pods."

"So unless there is someone who has both witch and wizard magic in their blood, the pod of the machine is pretty much useless right?" Yuki concluded, "But I don't get it. What would this Reiji girl want with this machine? And why would she want Shuichi? I mean sure, he's the only male witch, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Kyoko looked down at the ground. "I don't know myself," she responded, "But I'm worried. If she wants Shuichi then he is in great danger. Who knows what kind of magic she might've absorbed in there. We know the gargoyle is one of her creations because there were gargoyles all over the castle. She might've brought one to life."

"_That's_ why he kinda looked like a Fiend of Hell," Yuki exclaimed, "He's a gargoyle from the castle once ruled by a Fiend of Hell. That's it! I'm going to save Shuichi." He was going to walk away until Kyoko began to follow him.

"I'm coming with you." she told him.

Yuki shook his head. "You can't. You have to get the other witches ready in case this Reiji tries to attack everyone. Besides, it's my fault that Shuichi was taken away. If I knew what was going on, if I managed to convince him not to go to the world of the Daywalkers, he would still be here beside everyone, beside me. But I've been nothing but an idiot. I admit it. I'm an idiot. But I won't give my Shuichi up that badly." He transformed into his bat form and flew out the balcony.

He flew as high as he could above the clouds. He was determined to fly many heights for Shuichi. When he reached above the clouds, he flew in search of the castle that held his beloved. After flying for so long, he found it. He flew right towards it and flew in the first window he saw. Little did he know that someone was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Reiji was watching the magic mirror on how Shuichi was doing with his father. She had a big theory about who the guy really is and she was hoping he was what she thought he was. Her revenge was going smoothly; she just needed to know the truth behind Shuichi's birth. And then after he helps her get her most wanted revenge, they would live together forever in her castle as they look down at the new world they would create together. She knew it would be perfect. But that's _if_ her theory was correct. As she was dreaming of this, Bill walked in.

"Mistress Reiji," he called out to her, "I had-"

"BILL!" she began to yell as she glared at him, "What the hell? Can't you see I was busy nightdreaming about my perfect revenge and the world it would create?"

He bowed before her. "I apologize. However, it appears that I've caught an intruder. It's that vampire Mr. Shuichi Shindo is in love with."

That made Reiji very anxious. "Really? Let me see!" Bill brought the cage up to show Yuki in his bat form trapped within. Reiji laughed. "Yes, yes! That's him all right! He's the only vampire that is able to turn into a white fluffy bat," She looked at him through the cage. "'I'm glad you managed to drop in. Welcome to my castle Kooky."

Yuki glared at her. "Yuki," he responded through gritted teeth, "My name is Yuki."

"Whatever," she replied, "It doesn't matter whether you've come or not. My plan is in motion. No one can stop me; not even you Dukey."

"Yuki."

"Again, I don't care. I bet you came here because you thought Shuichi Shindo would still be here. OHOHOHOHOHO! Well guess again Bat Brain! I've sent him to a place you'll never think to look. By the time he comes back, it would be too late to stop my plan."

"You won't get away with this Reiji!" Yuki yelled, "The witches will find a way to stop you. They have more power than you could ever have."

Reiji's eyes began to flare red. "How dare you to think that I'm inferior to those bitches! I'm not even in full power yet," She walked over to a wall and picked up what looked like a staff. "You see this staff? This staff is able to hold more power than any of them could ever possess. All it needs is a little power source. I then found this machine up in the tower and with the magic I've already possessed within me, I combined the staff to the machine. In order to power it, I need witch magic and wizard magic.

"However, one of the pods was destroyed. No doubt the witches knew I would try to use it. Clever bitches! Still, upon research on my trusty magic mirror I found something interesting; something that no Creature of the Night has ever known about. 500 years ago, a witch and a wizard fell in love with each other. Like all who fall in love, they created Love's Bond. The time came when their baby came and they wondered if it was going to be a witch or a wizard. It was a boy so they assumed that she was going to be a wizard. However when their baby boy was born, they realized that he wasn't like any ordinary wizard. As their child grew up, they noticed that he could use both witch and wizard magic. Thus they gave him the title of warlock; a boy who masters in both magic.

"Of course, like everything in life, he died. And the sad thing was that he was considered a freak because he was a warlock. Because of it, he was unable to ever create Love's Bond. So there never were any more warlocks. That is, until now."

"Who is this warlock?" Yuki snapped, "Do you think he would easily be tricked into your scheme?"

Reiji laughed. "Haven't you realized it yet? He _has _fallen for my tricks. He's not the smartest creature in the entire world you know. And yet you still love him."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Shuichi? Shuichi's the warlock?"

"Most likely but I'm not quite certain. That's why I'm letting him check something for me. If my suspicions are correct, then that would mean that Shuichi Shindo is a warlock and he will have the honour of being my betrothed and my power. He may even love that we may bring Creatures of the Night and Daywalkers together to be one big happy family."

Yuki had enough with listening to her. He was about to use all his power to break free from the cage, but before he could Reiji had cast a spell on him with her staff which knocked him back to the back of the cage. He managed to get back up on his feet, but when he tried to turn himself into his vampire form to break free from the small cage he found that he couldn't. He tried and tried but he couldn't transform back into his vampire form.

"_What the hell did you do?_" he tried to yell at her but all that came out of his mouth were bat screeches.

Reiji just laughed for the millionth time. "Did you really think I wouldn't know that you could turn back into a vampire to break free? That's why I've placed a spell on you. You can't turn back unless my staff breaks, but that's never gonna happen. I also made sure that you can't say another word so now you're pretty much nothing more than some ordinary bat."

Yuki flew around in the cage in a rage. Reiji ordered Bill to hang the cage on the ceiling. After doing so, he began to follow Reiji out the door.

"Wish I could stay and chat with you some more but I have to clean up my castle and make it beautiful before my little angel returns from his journey. Until later Pukey!" And so she left, leaving Yuki alone in the dark room.

**Pinkshuchan: YAY! It's done! Seriously, I need to post chapters up faster. Will Yuki be able to escape and save Shuichi and the world from disaster? Read and Review!**


	8. Trouble in the Light

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded the next chapter of Creatures of the Night: The Masters of Light. I've had severe Writer's Block. But now I've returned with the next chapter. Last chapter, Yuki got caught by Reiji and was cursed after he found out her plan. Will he be able to escape and get to Shuichi on time? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Trouble in the Light

The world of the Daywalkers was very unusual for Shuichi as he spent two days there. But it was also very exciting. Although there were obvious differences between this world and the world of the Creatures of the Night, overall both worlds were the same. Teenagers would hang out; adults would work to provide for their families, there were stores and restaurants that people could go into, and there were amusement parks. The rides weren't any different. There were roller coasters and Ferris wheels and bumper cars. The food was better in the world of the Daywalkers then in the world of the Creatures of the Night, but Shuichi found it hard to believe that the two worlds were completely opposite.

For those two days, Shuichi did so much stuff with Ichiro. They ended up having a lot in common. Ichiro talked about when he was 18 he and a couple of friends started a rock band and won their first time. He was the lead singer. They also had the same sense of humour. They went to see a comedy movie and laughed throughout the entire thing. Shuichi didn't remember what the movie was called but he didn't care. It was just great to do all this stuff with Ichiro. There was no way they couldn't be father and son.

The third day had come and Shuichi realized that his time in the world of the Daywalkers was almost coming to an end. He wished that it wouldn't have to end so soon but at the same time he wanted to go back home. He _did_ miss everyone in the world of the Creatures of the Night. His mother, Maiko, Hiro, Fujisaki, and most of all; Yuki. He wanted to tell them about his time in the world of the Daywalkers. Sure, his mother would ground him for disobeying her but it was worth it. Now he knew what life in the world of the Daywalkers was like. All he needed to know now was if Ichiro was really his father, though he already knew he had to be. It was though considering he couldn't lie to anyone because of the Pinocchio Year. Why did he have to go through the Pinocchio Year the same time he finally meets his Daywalker father? Well, it was life. Shuichi knew that.

Suddenly, Shuichi began to notice something. He was supposed to be walking on the streets beside Ichiro, but the pink haired witch boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he ended up getting lost. He began to panic. Even though he had been in the world of the Daywalkers for three days, he still didn't know where everything was and how to get back home. It was then that he remembered the tracking spell that he learned on his last year of school. He would've used it before when he first came to the world of the Daywalkers but he didn't have something of Ichiro's to help track him down. But now he did.

Ichiro had let Shuichi borrow his clothes as he stayed in the world of the Daywalkers. He figured that since Shuichi was only staying for five days that it wasn't really necessary for him to spend money on clothes. Using the clothes, Shuichi could use a spell he hadn't learned until his last year of school. He concentrated all his energy and focused in order to get Ichiro's location. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Before he got the location, Shuichi heard a noise from close by. He didn't know where it was and who it belonged to, but he had a feeling that he wasn't safe. He was about to walk away until a hooded figure in white robes appeared in front of him. Shuichi screamed at the mysterious man in front of him. He backed away until he bumped into something. He turned around to see that another hooded figure dressed exactly like the first guy was behind him. Before he knew it, many more of those guys began surrounding him. He knew that they weren't Daywalkers which meant only one thing.

They were the Masters of Light; wizards.

"Get away from me!" Shuichi screamed as he tried to push the guy in front of him away. However, the moment he did so, a bright light came from his hands and its strength was strong enough to push him back. The witch boy didn't question what had just happened, but instead ran as fast as he could away from the wizards. It wasn't effective though because the wizards were right on his trail. It wasn't long until they managed to catch him. Shuichi struggled to break free but it was no use. The wizards were stronger than him.

"So _this_ is the witch that had managed to sneak into Daywalker territory under our noses," said one of the wizards, "Funny though. She's very flat chested for a woman."

"That's because I'm a guy!" Shuichi yelled at him.

They laughed at him. "Yeah right!" one of them spoke up, "There's no such thing as a witch boy."

"Well I am! Now let me go!"

Another one of the wizards grabbed him and jerked him closer to him. "Don't think we'll fall for your lies, witch! We're not stupid. All witches are female."

"Enough!"

The wizards and Shuichi looked in the direction of the voice to see another hooded figure wearing white, but the only difference was that his robes had gold linen on the edges of his sleeves and at the bottom of the robe. The wizards bowed their heads.

"Great leader!" they cried in unison, "We caught a witch. She keeps saying that she is a boy but we know better."

"I _am_ a boy, you bastards!" Shuichi yelled, "Let me go!"

The wizard leader walked over to them and stood close to Shuichi. "What _he_ says is true," he replied, "This witch here is male. I have been watching him for some time and although he looks female he is definitely male. I've also seen what happened when you tried to catch him. The magic he used against you was not the type of magic a witch can do."

The wizards couldn't believe what their leader was saying. "Do you mean to say that he's not a witch?" one of them asked.

"I didn't say he's not a witch. We will continue this discussion later. Right now, go back to your everyday lives. There's nothing more to do here."

The wizards dropped Shuichi and left. All of them had disappeared. All of them, except for the wizard leader. Shuichi stood up and stared at him. What he had just done didn't make any sense.

"Why did you save me back there?" he asked in curiosity, "You're a wizard and I am a witch. We are supposed to be enemies even though I'm male. So why?"

"I merely did what I had to do," was all the wizard said, "But know this witch boy; you are safe for now and for the few days you have here. But the moment that time is up or you go back to your world only to return, I won't stop the wizards from coming after you again." And with that said, the wizard leader disappeared out of thin air.

Shuichi kept walking through the street until he was called out by a familiar angry voice. He looked up to see that Ichiro was storming over to him in what Shuichi thought to be either rage or worry. "Where the hell did you disappear to?" he yelled.

The pink haired boy lowered his head in shame. "I'm really sorry Ichiro," he replied, "I had too much on my mind and I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I'm sorry."

Ichiro glared at him for a minute before he sighed in relief. "Just be glad that no harm came to you. Come on then. Let's go back. It's getting late."

Shuichi followed him back to Ichiro's house. But that night, he couldn't get everything that happened to him with the wizards out of him head. They talked about magic that Shuichi had that didn't belong to a witch. If so, then why could Shuichi use that spell? And why did the wizard leader save him from being killed by the other wizards? All these questions ran through his head as he fell into a deep sleep, ending the third day out of five.

**Pinkshuchan: YAY! The chapter is finally done. I'm going to try to get this story done before Halloween. So expect new updates in the next few days. The story might end up being shorter than I hoped it would be, but please don't belittle this story even though it's not as long as the first one. Read and Review!**


	9. Escape

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! This is a quick chapter but it affects the story greatly. In the last chapter, Shuichi was encountered by some wizards and was saved by the wizard leader. Why did the wizard leader help him, a witch? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Escape

Inside Reiji's castle, Yuki was trying to find a way to escape the cage he was put into and find Shuichi in the world of the Daywalkers before Reiji could get her hands on him. But it was no use. No matter what he tried he couldn't break free. And it didn't help that Reiji used a spell to make him remain as a bat. Not only that, but he couldn't even speak. The longer he stayed in that cage, the more he began to believe that it would be impossible to escape. But he had to keep trying. He had to save his beloved Shuichi from becoming a power source.

"Eiri," a voice suddenly called out to him, "Eiri Uesugi."

"_Who said that?_" Yuki tried to say, forgetting that the only thing that would leave his mouth would be bat screeches.

"It is me," The voice sounded like it was coming from the mirror diagonal of him. He looked forward at it to see that a face was there. "Eiri Uesugi, I am willing to help you find Shuichi Shindo. And before you ask, yes I can understand bat screeches. My best friend was a bat after all."

Yuki didn't want to ask why a mirror's best friend was a bat. If the mirror said it could help him save Shuichi then he was willing to listen to it. "_Why do you want to help me?_" he asked despite his screeches, "_Don't you serve Reiji? Why would you want to defy her?_"

"My name is Yoshiki," the mirror replied, "I have been trapped in this castle for about 50 years. When I first saw Reiji, she had captured my heart. You might find it hard to believe that someone like me would actually have a heart but it's true. The reason why I'm trying to defy her and help you and Shuichi is _because_ I love her. I know that if she succeeds in using the machine to combine the worlds of the Daywalkers and of the Creatures of the Night, destruction will fall upon everyone. I have seen the machine try to combine the worlds before and I've seen that people had died the moment the worlds began to intertwine. I want to protect her from succumbing to her revenge and her evil desires and from destroying herself. So please, the moment you find Shuichi bring him back to the world of the Creatures of the Night and hide him so Reiji can never find him."

"_Where do I find him?_"

"The specific place he is in the world of the Daywalkers is a place called Tokyo, Japan. Reiji made a deal with Shuichi for him to stay in the world of the Daywalkers for five days. Three days have already passed. This is the fourth. You must find him before the fifth day ends or he'll become Reiji's slave. Hurry!"

Now Yuki knew he had to escape. He began flying around in the cage, swinging it back and forth and all around. Eventually, the hook that held the cage high couldn't hold onto it anymore with the pressure the vampire gave to it and it fell, causing the door to break open.

He was free. But now he had to find a way to reach the location in time. He couldn't just go to the portal the vampires could use to go to the world of the Daywalkers in his condition. So then how?

"Listen to me Eiri," the mirror continued, "I never told this to Reiji as I was ordered by the witches to keep her from knowing, but I have enough power that would be able to send you to the world of the Daywalkers at the exact location Shuichi is. That way you'll reach him in time."

"_You knew the witches? They ordered you to watch her?_"

"Not necessarily, but they worried on what would happen if Reiji knew of all my power. But I don't have all of my powers in this form. I wasn't always a mirror you know. But enough about me, you need to hurry."

Without another word, Yoshiki cast a spell that caused Yuki to disappear, taking him to the world of the Daywalkers. He then heard footsteps. Reiji was walking down the stairs into the room. The moment she saw the fallen cage with the wide open door, her eyes began to flare red.

"Where the hell is that damn bat?" she roared, "Yoshiki, where did he go?"

"I don't know Reiji," Yoshiki lied, "I was asleep the entire time. By the time I woke up, he was already gone."

"Dammit! No doubt he's heading to Shuichi Shindo. Too bad nothing he can do can ruin my plans. Even if Shuichi recognizes him, he can't speak. The only thing that would come out of his mouth are bat screeches. And he can't wander around in his vampire form. He won't be able to fight let alone stop everything from falling into place in his bat form. Soon, Shuichi will be all mine; mine and mine alone! OHOHOHOHOHO!" With that said, she walked back upstairs. Yoshiki watched her go up with sad eyes.

"My beautiful Reiji," he whispered, "Why would you go after someone that doesn't even love you when you already have someone that does there beside you? If I were in my real form instead of the form the witches placed me under I would hold you in my arms and prove my love to you. Why can't you see Reiji? Why do you torture me so?" And so Yoshiki remained there, angsting for something he wanted but couldn't have.

**Pinkshuchan: Well Yuki is heading to the rescue. Will he be able to save Shuichi from Reiji's evil plot? Read and Review!**


	10. Lovers United

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Yuki escaped the captivity of a cage in Reiji's castle. Will he be able to reach Shuichi in time? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Lovers United

The fourth day had come and Shuichi was a little depressed. Sure, he still had one more day left before he had to return to the world of the Creatures of the Night, but a part of him wished that it lasted longer.

Later that day, after they ate lunch, Shuichi wanted to buy something from the convenience store to have as a souvenir. He would've asked Ichiro to do it for him but the convenience store wasn't that far from the apartment and he already put Ichiro through a lot. Besides, Ichiro had to go to work that day so he couldn't even if Shuichi asked him to. So Shuichi went by himself.

There were so many things there; he wasn't sure what to buy. There were so many delicious snacks and drinks and manga and everything. It was hard to decide. Eventually, he decided to buy some strawberry pocky and a manga. The manga was about a boy that wanted to be famous who meets another man who's already famous and they fall in love. Lots of things happen to them and try to keep them from being together like the press and the dark secret the already famous man suffers from, but in the end true love conquers all. He couldn't help but feel that the two main characters reminded him of a couple of people he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well! It wasn't important. He walked out of the store with his pocky and his manga and was about to head home through the alley as his shortcut until he bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry!" he apologized to whoever he bumped into. He looked up to see two men looking at him. One of them was really tall and skinny while the other one was bigger and still taller than Shuichi but not as tall as his friend. The moment they saw Shuichi's face, they smirked.

"Hey look!" the bigger man said to his tall friend, "If it isn't our little witch friend."

Right away, Shuichi knew what was up. These two men were wizards. He didn't think he'd encounter them after what happened yesterday. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought your leader would've said anything about leaving me alone."

"He did," said the taller man, "Turns out you're not an ordinary witch."

"Yeah, well I hear that a lot."

"Not only that," the bigger one continued where his friend left off, "We've seen some witches before and you actually look far more gorgeous than the ones we've seen, even though you're a guy."

Shuichi crossed his arms and glared at them. "Listen, if you're trying to flirt with me, it won't work. I already have a boyfriend. Now, if you excuse me." He was about to walk away before the bigger guy grabbed him.

"So you admit it," the taller guy smirked, "You really are into men. Well, I bet that guy has nothing compared to us." Shuichi struggled to escape, but the bigger man's grip was too strong. The taller man walked closer to him and began touching him in places he didn't want to be touched.

"Wait a minute!" Shuichi cried, "You shouldn't do this to me! Your leader said not to!"

"He said we couldn't kill you. He didn't say we couldn't have our way with you. Consider it a much better souvenir of our home than those stupid snacks and comics." He began moving closer and closer to Shuichi. It seemed like it was it for him.

But then, something began to attack the taller man. Something small. Something tiny. Something that was 3.5''. The bigger man let go of Shuichi to help his friend out. The pink haired witch didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to stay to know. The moment they were occupied with what was attacking the taller wizard, he ran. It didn't last long though, for the wizards caught him running away. They ended up following him.

Shuichi didn't stop running for a moment, not even to rest. He just kept on running until he knew he lost them. But no matter what he did to get them off his trail, they just kept chasing him. Shuichi ran quite a distance when he noticed they decided to stop chasing him. But Shuichi kept running in case they tried any tricks. However when he faced forward, he understood why they stopped.

He was running straight to a giant river.

He tried to stop, but when he did it was too late. He was already at the edge. He tried to keep himself on the ground but he couldn't. He fell right off the edge. But before anything else could happen, Shuichi felt a tug on his hood. He looked up to see that something was holding him up. Something very familiar. Something small, white, and fluffy.

And that's when he knew.

"Yuki!" he cried, "You're here!"

Yuki didn't have the same excitement though. He was too focused on trying to fly Shuichi to the edge again and away from the wizards. But by being in his bat form, he couldn't fly really without ending up falling. Shuichi quickly looked around to see that no one was there that could catch sight of them. This was good on Shuichi's part because he felt that a little bit of magic would be useful at this moment. With his magic, he was able to summon his broom. It managed to catch him. He felt safe. But it didn't last for long, for the wizards were coming up behind him in what appeared to be magic orbs.

The chase continued, but although he knew he was in danger of being caught by the wizards, Shuichi was having a blast. He began howling with joy. But while Shuichi was having fun, the two wizards were stopped by another glowing orb in front of them.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?" the voice within the orb roared at them, "Didn't I tell you to leave that witch boy alone?"

"Well, technically you told us not to kill him," the taller one explained, "You didn't tell us to stay away from him."

"Don't play smart with me!" the voice growled, "I _meant_ for you to stay away from him. I don't care what reason you'd want to be close to him, but if you try anything to hurt him in any way, I'll kill you on the spot."

"Hey boss!" the bigger wizard spoke up, "What makes him so important anyway? You almost sound like you love him or something."

The voice didn't have a comeback. They knew they hit the mark. "That's it, isn't it?" the bigger man continued, "You're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him," said the voice, "But I do love him."

The two wizards didn't bother to ask about it. They could tell that their leader sounded a little depressed. Instead, they left, leaving their leader in thought.

Meanwhile with Shuichi, he had just managed to make it back to Ichiro's apartment. He could tell that he wasn't home yet so he was in the clear. He was confused as to why the wizards didn't follow him. But he got distracted by something moving in his hood. He moved his hand back to grab what it was. He felt something really soft in there. Could it really be? He took it out and there in his hands was Yuki in his bat form.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried for the second time, "It's really you right? This isn't just some dream, this is reality right?"

The white, fluffy bat looked up at him with his golden eyes and tears were starting to fall. At long last, they were finally together again after what happened. Shuichi brought Yuki close to him and held the tiny body close to his face. The latter held Shuichi's face close as if his life depended on it. He never thought he'd see Shuichi again after what happened. But now here they were together again.

"You're really here Yuki!" Shuichi sobbed as droplets of salt water began falling down his cheeks, "I… I didn't think… I'm so…"

Yuki wanted to tell Shuichi that it was alright. But he remembered that they only sound his mouth could make would be the bat screeches. If only Reiji didn't curse him with that. Wait! Reiji! He had to warn Shuichi about Reiji. He tried to explain but had forgotten that he couldn't speak. Shuichi stared at him.

"Yuki, what's going on?" he asked, "Why can't you speak like a normal person? Did something happen to you?"

The vampire bat nodded. At least he could still motion stuff like nodding and shaking his head. He didn't think Shuichi could understand sign language, especially the sign language a bat would give him.

But then, they heard the door open. Shuichi had been so happy to see Yuki again, he forgot about Ichiro. He highly doubted that he would believe that a bat was Shuichi's lover let alone someone the witch knew. He knew he would have to hide Yuki. But that meant more lying and it would be hard with the Pinocchio Year.

"Shuichi! Come on down!" Ichiro called down to him, "We're going out to dinner. I think you might like the place. Consider it the last dinner here in Tokyo."

Shuichi didn't want to cause a commotion by bringing Yuki but he didn't want to leave Yuki alone after they were finally united. He decided to take Yuki with him. He put Yuki in his pocket and told him that he would be fine. Yuki on the other hand was worried that he wouldn't be able to pass the message to Shuichi before the five days were up. After all, this was the fourth out of the five days. Would he be able to warn Shuichi in time?

**Pinkshuchan: Complications after complications. Will they ever stop? Then again, a story wouldn't be really good if there weren't any complications to spice it up. Read and Review everyone!**


	11. A Warlock's Power

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Shuichi and Yuki were finally reunited. But how long would that last? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

A Warlock's Power

Ichiro took Shuichi to the closest fast food restaurant to the apartment. Shuichi had to admit that the food there looked really good and Yuki's mouth was watering as he looked at it from within Shuichi's pocket. After all, he hadn't eaten in four days upon looking for his beloved witch. Once Ichiro had ordered the food, he and Shuichi sat down at a table and began to eat. Shuichi looked down to notice that Yuki looked really hungry. He had to think of some way to sneak food to Yuki without letting Ichiro know.

He took a fry and 'accidentally' dropped it onto his lap. Yuki knew what this meant and he began eating the fry. Shuichi did that a few times before his fries were gone and he noticed that Ichiro was getting suspicious.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" he asked, "You had dropped almost half of your fries. I don't think you're doing it by accident. It's like you're feeding something."

Sweat dropped down Shuichi's face. "Come on, why would I do something like that? I mean I… Hey, look what that guy is doing!" That distracted Ichiro for a bit while Shuichi took the pickles out of his burger and gave them to Yuki to eat. Once that was done, Ichiro looked back at the pink haired boy.

"What about that guy?" Ichiro growled.

"Well… didn't you see that he was eating his food without salt?" asked Shuichi, "I mean, who eats their food without some salt to add some flavour?"

Both Ichiro and Yuki stared at Shuichi at that comment. "Shuichi, you do realize that is bias thinking right?" said Ichiro.

"And you don't? I don't know what bias thinking means but still."

Shuichi really hated the fact that he couldn't lie. He could ask questions and tell the truth but he couldn't lie. It was frustrating him. Sure, he could just tell Ichiro that he was a witch and that his boyfriend is a vampire who can't drink anyone's blood except for Shuichi's and is currently in the form of a white, fluffy bat, but then how would he think about him?

After they finished eating, they went back to the apartment. As soon as they got back, Shuichi ran up the stairs and pulled Yuki out of his pocket and placed him on a desk, ready for some answers.

"Ok Yuki," he began, "What happened to you? Why can't you speak like you always could and why did you look like you were scared of something?"

Yuki didn't know how he could explain. He at first thought that using a lot of sign language could help but he knew that Shuichi wouldn't be able to figure it out considering his IQ. The vampire in his bat form began pacing, trying to figure out how he could explain everything to Shuichi. But then he tripped over something and fell face first on the desk.

Shuichi gasped in worry. "Yuki are you ok?"

Yuki nodded and looked at what he tripped on. It was a pen. That gave him an idea. He stood up and pointed at the pen. Shuichi understood what he meant and ran out to get some paper. When he came back with the paper, Yuki grabbed the pen and began to write on it. Unfortunately for him, the ink in the pen was completely dry. He glared at it and threw it away. Shuichi ran back out and came back with a perfectly sharpened pencil. Yuki took the pencil and began writing:

_Shuichi, the reason why I can't properly speak to you is because of a curse that was put on me while I was trying to find you. The same person is also after you. It's…_

But before he could write anymore, a small random bolt of lightning hit the paper, almost hitting Yuki. Shuichi picked him up and held him close to him. "Yuki, you alright?" he asked in worry, "Where did that random bolt come from?"

Yuki knew who would do something like that; Reiji. She must've already figured out that he was already with Shuichi and she's trying to prevent him from telling Shuichi what's going on. That bitch! Little did they know that that bolt did more than they thought. Apparently, Ichiro heard the sound of the bolt and knew that it couldn't be actual lightning. Shuichi and Yuki could hear him coming to Shuichi's room.

"Shuichi, what the hell is going on in there?" he yelled. Yuki hurriedly flew into Shuichi's pocket and hid. Shuichi just stood there, unsure of what to say. It was then that he knew that he had to tell the truth. The moment he came in, Shuichi fell to the ground and started crying.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "I'm really, really sorry."

Ichiro looked over at him with sad looking eyes. "What about? What did you do?"

"The past four days… I've been lying to you Ichiro. Well actually, I wasn't lying, but… I wasn't telling the truth either. I couldn't lie because if I did, some kind of disaster would happen all because of my magic, like… sniff… like with the toaster on the first day."

"Your magic?"

"Yes, my magic! I'm a witch; a witch boy. I thought that you would've hated me if I told you."

Ichiro walked over towards him and held him. "Shuichi, what would make me think that I would hate you if you told me you were a male witch? In fact, you just proved my suspicions."

Shuichi looked up at him. "What suspicions?"

"How you managed to get here, how you could do everything that you do, why you don't act like an actual human being at times, and the type of magic that you can do."

"But I've never done any magic in front of you."

"You didn't in front of me but you did for the wizards when I watched over you when you were lost."

That really shocked Shuichi. He pushed Ichiro back and looked at him straight in the eye. "How do you know about the wizards? Are you…?"

Ichiro sighed. "Yes. You aren't the only one who lied about his magic powers. I'm a wizard; the leader of the wizards to be exact."

Shuichi gasped. Yuki panicked within Shuichi's pocket. He remembered that Reiji was waiting for Ichiro to say if he was a wizard or not. She would be after Shuichi's power for sure. Luckily there was still time. Reiji promised Shuichi that he would be able to stay in the world of the Daywalkers for five days. They were on the fourth day. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight.

All three of them were unaware of what happened the moment the clock struck 12. Shuichi, with Yuki in his pocket, disappeared from Ichiro's apartment and ended up back to the one place they didn't expect to be at at that time.

They were back in Reiji's castle.

Shuichi heard his name called out and faced the direction the voice came from to see Reiji walking over to him.

"Welcome back, Angel," Reiji cried out to him, "I hope you had fun in the world of the Daywalkers."

"Reiji, why did you send me back here?" Shuichi snapped at her, "I still had one more day to go."

Reiji pouted. "Aww, but sweetie, you went to the world of the Daywalkers at exactly midnight five days ago. Technically, you've already reached the fifth day. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Wait a minute, yes I do. OHOHOHOHO!"

Shuichi had a feeling that he had been had. She tricked him. He then began to wonder; could that have been what Yuki was trying to tell him? Was he trying to tell him that Reiji was the evil mastermind behind everything?

"And now," she continued, "My sweet dark angel, it's time for your payment."

Shuichi had forgotten about that. If Reiji was actually evil, what did she want? "What do I have that you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," said Reiji, "The only thing I want from you is… well… let's just say I want… YOU!"

Before the witch boy could react, Bill grabbed him from behind and threw him into a capsule. Reiji began laughing maniacally as the machine in the pod grabbed the witch's arms and legs, restraining him.

"What is it that you want with me? What was with all the manipulation?"

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart?" Reiji giggled, "I wanted you to be mine; the source of my power and my husband."

"Why the hell would I want to be your husband? There's no way I'd ever want to be the husband of a crazy bitch!"

That made Reiji fuming. "Well, whether you want to be my husband or not, you're still going to be used for my ultimate plan; my revenge. Using the powers of the only warlock in existence, I shall create a new world; world so full of fear that everyone will tremble. A world in which Daywalkers and Creatures of the Night will combine together.

"Although both worlds are similar, Daywalkers fear those that are different from them. Both worlds are not meant to combine, it would be absolute chaos. But yes, it's my revenge on them for locking me in the castle."

"And just where are you going to get that warlock to use that power?" asked Shuichi.

"YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY GOT THE WARLOCK! YOU'RE THE WARLOCK! You are both with a wizard father and a witch mother. If a feminine boy is made by both, he is a warlock, a being that possesses both witch and wizard magic. You are the current warlock in existence, thus the reason why I need your power."

Shuichi was quiet. He was a warlock? This was too much to handle. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Anyways," Reiji continued, "It's time to use your power to create that new world in which I yearn for." She picked up her staff and raised it into the air. Shuichi felt electricity running into his veins and draining his magic from within him. Suddenly, the castle began to transform into a fortress; one that couldn't be penetrated by anything and it began to lower itself down close to the ground so all of the Creatures of the Night could see it.

**Pinkshuchan: This is getting exciting! The final chapter is coming up so get ready for when I upload it. Will Shuichi be saved from being used as Reiji's power source? Will the worlds be saved? Will Yuki survive with the others and get Shuichi's hand in marriage? Yes, that was the most random but it's true. Read and Review everyone!**


	12. Is This The End?

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! This is it; the final chapter at last. And just before Halloween too, unless you live in a different place with a different timeline than me and it's already Halloween. In that case, Happy Halloween. Now, here is the final chapter. Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 12

Is this the End?

All the Creatures of the Night couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a giant fortress descend from the dark skies. This caused Kyoko to head over to the location of the gigantic building. She recognized it to be the castle where Reiji was put into. If it had become like this then...!

Suddenly, the fortress began changing again so the place where the capsule laid was brought out for all to see. Standing there was Reiji, holding her staff out, making herself look like she ruled them all. When Kyoko looked inside to see what was in the capsule, she shook in fear, not only that there was someone in the capsule where Reiji was gaining all her power, but that it was Shuichi in the capsule. Kyoko, being the protective mother she always was, cried at the sight of her son looking helpless.

"Attention Creatures of the Night!" Reiji called out to all, "It is I, Reiji, the one you threw away in this castle for almost 19 years. But I have returned with the castle you trapped me in and with this capsule and the warlock within it, I shall create the world you so desperately fear; a world combining the world of the Creatures of the Night and the world of the Daywalkers."

All the Creatures of the Night cried in fear. Sure, they had been in the world with the Daywalkers before, but they never stayed for more than a day there. Kyoko walked forward and faced Reiji.

"You are a fool," Kyoko called out to her, "Do you not realize the catastrophe that would be formed by combining the worlds? Daywalkers and Creatures of the Night were never to live in the same world because of their different lifestyles. They walk in the day and sometimes the night but we never walk during the day and we wander through the night. They are of light and we are of dark. Combining worlds of light and dark would create a world where nothing exists; a world of emptiness. If you use the power to combine the worlds, you will also be destroying yourself along with everything here."

"My life was destroyed a long time ago," Reiji snapped, "If I'm not allowed to live like everyone else should, then neither shall you." She raised her staff and began chanting. It was the spell that would combine the worlds. A green cloud began swirling up in the sky and the changes began.

Slowly, things began looking different. Little by little, buildings from both worlds began crashing into each other. Daywalkers were popping up one by one and ran in fear at the sight of the Creatures of the Night. Even the wizards were popping up, Ichiro being one of them. Seeing where he was, he ran to where he saw the source of the power coming from and saw Shuichi trapped in the capsule.

"Shuichi!" he cried out, getting Kyoko's attention.

"Ichiro?" she questioned, "You're here?"

"All the humans are," he replied, "This is bad. This is the capsule made by a Fiend of Hell 50 years ago, isn't it?"

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears. "How do you know this?"

"All the wizards know it. The capsule was made by a Fiend of Hell that tried to use it to combine the worlds and he was stopped by witches. In fear that someone could use it, one of the two capsules used to run it was destroyed. Unless there was someone who possessed both wizard and witch magic, the pod is pretty much useless."

"If you know that, then that means that you are a wizard. But then that mean…! Oh no!"

Ichiro nodded. "Shuichi is a being with both magic."

Kyoko looked over at him. "We need to stop her and save Shuichi. We must save our son!"

It was Ichiro's turn to be shocked. "_Our_ son?"

"Yes Ichiro. I never made Love's Bond with anyone else other than you. Shuichi is your son and you have a daughter named Maiko who is a full witch. We must this madness if we want to keep the worlds perfect for our children."

Ichiro agreed. They called out for all of the witches and wizards and began the attack. Reiji saw what was happening and used her magic to create more gargoyles, all of them led by Bill. They were ordered to attack in order to prevent them from stopping her plans.

Witches and wizards fought against the gargoyles, but apparently they were immune to magic. It seemed like they would fall until all the other Creatures of the Night came to the rescue. A full out war began; bloodshed spilt in every corner. Reiji was confident that her plan would go uninterrupted.

But then something she never expected to happen happened. Something red flew in front of her and called out to her. "Reiji, please stop!" it cried.

Reiji looked closely to see that the flying object in front of her was Yoshiki. His face looked worried and frightened. "You must stop Reiji. You must forget about this revenge and live on with your life. I know how you feel, how hard it is to be trapped for what feels like eternity. But the best way to overcome it is to forget about it and move on."

"Forget?" she snapped at him, "How can I forget? I didn't do anything to them and they lock me up in this place. Besides, it's not like I can stop this now."

"Reiji, please listen to me! You can't keep going on like this. You can still stop it before it goes any farther. I know. I was the one that created this machine. I know that it can be stopped."

Reiji and Yoshiki didn't realize that the entire time, Yuki, who had sneaked out of Shuichi's pocket, was listening to their conversation. He saw Reiji become absolutely furious at Yoshiki and knocked the mirror away, causing it to fall and almost hit the ground and break. It was a good thing that Yuki flew as fast as he could to catch Yoshiki. As soon as he caught him, he slowly lowered him to the ground, being careful not to break the glass. When he put the mirror down, Yoshiki looked up at him.

"Eiri Uesugi?" he gasped, "Why did you save me?"

"_For two reasons,_" Yuki replied within his screeches, "_One, you helped me escape from Reiji's grasp and helped me get to Shuichi even though I couldn't get the chance to tell him to watch out. And I thank you for that. Two, you said to Reiji just now that you were the one that created this machine. Does that mean…!_"

Yoshiki's face dropped. "It is true," he replied, "I am the Fiend of Hell that tried to destroy the world with the same machine Reiji is using. The witches managed to stop me before I could though, and they trapped me into this mirror where I had seen the error of my ways. Finding out that Reiji wanted to use that machine for revenge, I tried to stop her from using it, but she wouldn't listen to me. And I tried to keep telling myself not to help her with this plan, but I kept succumbing to her no matter what."

"_How can we stop the machine?_"

"There are only two ways I know of. The first is that Reiji must reverse the process before the green cloud covers the entire sky and there is nothing left of the world of the Daywalkers."

"_Well obviously that tactic didn't work. What's the second one?_"

"You break the capsule holding Shuichi Shindo before the green cloud covers the entire sky."

"_I'll try the second one. Thanks Yoshiki._"

Yuki began flying back up to the capsule holding Shuichi. It tore at his heart to see Shuichi in pain because of Reiji using all his powers but that made him more determined to break him free. He flew close to the capsule and began pulling on the mechanical arms holding him. His attempt didn't work. The arms were too strong for Yuki, especially since he was in his bat form. If he was still in his vampire form, he would be able to break the arms and save Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at him; salty tears were falling down his face.

"Yuki…" he cried weakly," It's not use. Nothing I tried could break these arms. I can't even use my magic. It's all over. I was so stupid. Why didn't I listen to my mother?"

Yuki flew close to Shuichi and landed on the warlock's shoulder, wiping away the tears from the one eye with his wing. However, that didn't help.

"I know that you're trying to cheer me up," Shuichi continued, "But it's no use. Both worlds are doomed as long as Reiji has control over my pow… Wait a minute! That's it!" He looked over at Yuki with brightened eyes. "Yuki, I need you to pull off the crystal around my neck. As long as the crystal is around my neck, Reiji will have control of my powers because the crystal is to keep my powers in check. But if we remove it, it might save us. It might make more damage then what's going on right now and maybe not, but we don't really have a chance. Hurry Yuki!"

The vampire bat didn't hesitate. He hurried to Shuichi's front and found the necklace. He pulled with all his strength that he had as a bat and tried as hard as he could to pull the necklace off. Eventually, it did. The moment the crystal left his neck, Shuichi felt stronger pain from the capsule. Was his plan really a good idea?

Little did Shuichi realize that while he felt all the pain, the magic that Reiji was using to combine the worlds had stopped working. She didn't understand why it did. She looked at the staff and while she was too focused on that, the staff began shooting magic all on its own. It hit everything. It hit some buildings, it almost got some Daywalkers and Creatures of the Night, it got some of the gargoyles, and one beam hit Yoshiki. After shooting off a bit of magic, the staff began to violently shake as it began to crack. Reiji quickly threw it away before it exploded.

All the magic made by the staff before its craziness had been erased. All of the gargoyles, including Bill, returned to their original states before they became animated by Reiji's magic. All the buildings from the world of the Daywalkers were brought back to their original world and the buildings of the world of the Creatures of the Night were restored to their former state. Lastly, all of the Daywalkers, excluding the wizards, were brought back to the world of the Daywalkers and had lost all memory of what happened. Inside the capsule, Shuichi's arms and legs were released and he fell to the ground to rest. It wasn't until he felt rumbling that he knew that he wasn't out of danger yet.

The entire castle was tumbling into pieces.

Shuichi tried to escape but the capsule began falling down a tremendous height. He tried to cast some magic to save him but he was too tired with having too much of his magic drained. He felt like he was a goner until he felt himself pulled out of the capsule and into someone's arms. The pink haired warlock felt himself being held bridal style and held by the most familiar cold hands. He looked up to see that it was Yuki in his vampire form holding him. He was about to cry for joy until he realized that they were still falling. Yuki wasn't afraid though, for with every brick from the castle he saw falling with them, he kept jumping from one to the other until they reached the ground. As soon as they reached the ground, Shuichi looked up at him with happy tear filled eyes. The latter looked back at him, breathing heavily. It seemed like it would last forever until suddenly, Yuki purposely dropped Shuichi to the ground. The warlock got up and glared at him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Shuichi yelled. Yuki just stared at him with cold emotionless eyes, the same that Yuki looked at him like when they first met. They were silent for a bit and had a bit of a staring contest before they both began to laugh. They pulled themselves into an embrace, relieved that the other was safe. When they pulled away Yuki held up something that sparkled as it dangled under the moonlight. It was Shuichi's crystal.

"I believe this is yours," he said as he put it back around the warlock's neck.

Shuichi looked down at the necklace and smiled. He then looked back up at Yuki and hugged him. The vampire returned the hug, making Shuichi feel content. He then felt something poke at his neck and felt something wet rubbing against it. He then realized that it was only Yuki trying to drink some of his blood. Shuichi giggled, catching Yuki's attention. "What? I'm starving."

"I know," Shuichi giggled, "I just really missed it." They held each other for a bit before they heard voices. Curious, they walked in the direction of the voices to see that the witches were going to make judgement on Reiji.

"It has come to my attention," Kyoko began, "That this witch, Reiji, is too much of a threat for our world and the world of the Daywalkers. It is agreed that because of her actions, Reiji shall be executed."

Yuki felt good that Reiji was going to get what she deserved for trying to destroy the worlds, and more importantly, try to hurt Shuichi. Shuichi however didn't like the idea of the execution. No matter what she did, she didn't deserve to have her life taken away. He ran out of Yuki's arms and towards his mother, tugging at her arm.

"Mother please!" he cried, "Even though Reiji tried to destroy the worlds she doesn't deserve this punishment. The entire reason why she acted the way she did was because of what you did to her. Besides, the castle and the machine are destroyed. Can't you just let her go?"

Kyoko looked at him with worry. "Shuichi, it's not just because of her actions and her attempt to use the machine. Don't forget the three tests that a witch must do in order to become a full witch. She could no doubt fly if she did it the same way you did and she would obviously pass for the beauty test, but it's the matter of the magic test. She doesn't have any magic of her own; therefore, she cannot be a full witch."

"I know that but still-"

"I'm sorry Shuichi but she must be executed."

"Mother!"

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone faced the direction of the voice and broke into fear. Standing there was a female Fiend of Hell. The Fiend of Hell had shoulder length light brown hair that clashed with her blood red skin. She had a perfect feminine figure that was revealed with a black tube top and black jeans. She was obviously a Fiend of Hell with her horns, claws, fangs, bat wings and her devil like tail. She walked over to everyone and stood in front of Reiji.

"I will not allow you to harm her," she continued, "I will hurt anyone that lays a single finger on her."

Reiji looked up at the Fiend of Hell in front of her. The Fiend of Hell looked back at her before falling to her knees in front of Reiji and holding her close. Reiji just sat there, confused as to why a Fiend of Hell was holding her.

"Oh Reiji," the Fiend of Hell cried, "I've always wanted to hold you like this. I always dreamed that I could hold you like this."

Reiji didn't understand why this Fiend of Hell was saying all these things. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The Fiend of Hell looked hurt. "Reiji, don't you recognize me? It's me, Yoshiki."

Reiji, Shuichi, and Yuki were frozen in shock. _That_ was Yoshiki? They couldn't believe it. "There's no way you could be Yoshiki!" Reiji yelled, "One, because he's a mirror, and two, because he's a guy!"

"I understand why you would be surprised about this," Yoshiki replied, "The truth is that I was a Fiend of Hell that had ruled in the same castle you were put into. Not only that but I was the one that created that machine you tried to use. You pretty much know that the witches stopped me from using it, but what you didn't know was that as punishment, they trapped me in that mirror, making me see visions of things that could and would happen.

"As for my gender, I'm still a guy… well, sort of. I was a male Fiend of Hell when I was made and I was male when I was put into the mirror, but when your magic got out of control and hit me, it released me from the mirror, but turned half of me from the waist up to look more… feminine. It sounds impossible to believe but it's true. I would never lie to you. I love you Reiji."

Reiji looked up at Yoshiki. "You… love me? Even after everything I've done?"

"I always have no matter what you did," Yoshiki stood up and faced the witches. "I ask that you spare Reiji from her crimes."

"Do you think we'll obey to a Fiend of Hell, a villain of the Creatures of the Night?" Kyoko snapped, "What if we don't?"

"You had a lot of Fiends of Hell terrorize you after they were released by the Fiend of Hell that tried to rule the world right? If you let Reiji go, I'll bring the Fiends of Hell back to Hell with me."

That was no doubt a good deal. So many had been released in the world of the Creatures of the Night and it would've been impossible for Shuichi to destroy them all, especially since he was weakened by Reiji's plot. In the end, Kyoko ended up making the deal with Yoshiki. Once the deal is done, Yoshiki faced Reiji once again.

"Reiji, I know you probably wouldn't want anything to do with me with me like this but… well… I… want you to… be my queen. If you accept that is. I won't force you into it but-"

Before Yoshiki could continue, Reiji shushed him. "Yoshiki, I've always cared for you. And you confessed that you loved me. That was all I ever wanted; I wanted to be loved. So yes, I will be your queen. I will," Reiji looked over at Shuichi and Yuki and walked towards them. "I'm really sorry about what I did Shuichi. Do you think you could forgive me?"

"Hey, you were upset and lonely. I understand." Shuichi replied.

Reiji faced Yuki. "And I'm sorry for cursing you and trying to almost kill you. Could you forgive me… Yuki?"

Yuki smirked. "At least you called me Yuki."

Reiji smiled and ran back into Yoshiki's arms. With the sorceress in his arms, the Fiend of Hell flew away and back into Hell. Everyone cheered that all their troubles were over until Ichiro walked over to Shuichi.

"Shuichi," he began, "All this time you were a warlock, a being that possesses both wizard and witch magic. I have something you may want; a choice. You can come to live with me in the world of the Daywalkers to learn to use your wizard powers to your full potential or you can stay here in the world of the Creatures of the Night."

Shuichi didn't know what to choose. Everything in the world of the Daywalkers was so amazing; however he didn't want to leave his friends behind. He felt Yuki's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him.

"I don't care which one you choose Shuichi," he told him, "I'll follow you with whatever you choose."

Shuichi lowered his head to think before he looked up at Ichiro. "I would be lying if I said I didn't love everything the world of the Daywalkers had to offer. It had really great food, it's warmer with the light of the sun, and I actually get to dress like a guy. However, I grew up here in the world of the Creatures of the Night as a witch boy. I wouldn't be the same if I lived in the world of the Daywalkers. So I'm going to stay here. After all, I finally got to see what the world of the Daywalkers looked like, and that's enough for me."

Ichiro smiled. "Well, I wish you happiness, my son." He began to walk away with the wizards following him but before he could go any farther, Shuichi stopped him.

"Wait!" he cried out to him, "I can still visit, right Father?"

"Of course," Ichiro called back "And I told you not to call me Father. Call me Dad, alright?"

Shuichi grinned and nodded before Ichiro and the other wizards disappeared. Yuki walked up to Shuichi and took his hand into his.

"You didn't have to stay," said Yuki, "I wouldn't have minded if you decided to stay with your father."

"I know," Shuichi replied as he looked up at him, "But I just feel more at home here with my friends, my mother and my sister, but most of all with you, being the amazing vampire I love so much."

Yuki gave a small smile. "Well, this amazing vampire has something to say. Shuichi…" Before he continued, he looked around for anything that could interrupt. He sighed. "You know what? Screw being romantic and all that other stuff I kept trying to say; I keep being interrupted," Still holding Shuichi's hand, he went down to his knees. "Shuichi, will you marry me?"

Tears began running down Shuichi's cheeks with a smile and before anyone could look, he glomped his beloved vampire. "I thought you'd never ask." Shuichi cried.

So from that day on, witches and wizards lived in harmony and Shuichi and Yuki finally got married. Happiness returned to both worlds once again and they all lived happily, even Yoshiki and Reiji in Hell.

The End


End file.
